Isyarat Kosmis (GONE)
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: GONE adalah album kolaborasi pertama antara penyanyi hip hop, Yuu ft Kim. Lagu andalannya yang bertema pengkhianatan cinta ditulis oleh musikus Shinoa yang terinspirasi oleh pengalaman pribadi Yuichiro selaku sahabat sejak kecil. Tanpa diduga, dalam proses pembuatan promosial videonya melibatkan mantan kekasih Yuichiro―tokoh asli dari inspirasi lagu itu sendiri. / Yuu X fem!Mika.
1. Chapter 1

**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), melow drama, lirik lagu abal.

.

Yuichiro X fem!Mikaela

.

* * *

 **. : ISYARAT KOSMIS (GONE) : .**

* * *

Yuichiro baru datang. Mulut menguap menyebabkan matanya berair. Ia melewatkan banyak hal.

"Ke mana saja kau, _baka_ Yuu?!" Kimizuki orang pertama yang menyambut dengan ocehan.

Rambut pun masih basah. Bulir air menetes-netes pada bagian bahu jaket. Sepertinya ia mandi dengan terburu-buru. Lupa mengeringkan rambut karena terlalu lena akan lelap. Ya, bagi seorang penyanyi yang memiliki jam terbang tinggi seperti dirinya, jam tidur adalah agenda yang paling membuat mabuk.

"Memangnya aku melewatkan apa saja?" Efek kantuk belum sepenuhnya lenyap. Kuap kembali dilontarkan sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Sepertinya ia lupa juga pakai sampo.

"Pertama, tentu saja _briefing_." Kimizuki merekatkan kancing pergelangan tangan kiri pada lubang. "Kedua, apa kau tahu model wanitanya diganti?"

Seorang penata busana yang menangkap radar presensi Yuichiro segera memberondongnya dengan jas serta kemeja yang telah disetrika licin. Tapi ketika melihat rambutnya masih basah, dia lantas memberi kode dari kejauhan kepada sang penata rias―hanya dari gerakan kepala untuk mendekat―agar lekas memberi penanganan.

Tetesan air haram menodai _wardrobe_. Terkecuali jika memang harus ada 'noda-nodaan' yang tertulis pada papan cerita.

"Kabarnya Horn tidak bisa ikut syuting. Dia diserang sakit usus buntu." Gerung mesin _hairdryer_ memaksa Kimizuki melanjutkan kata-kata dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi. "Aku juga baru tahu hari ini tadi, di saat _briefing_."

"Oo," mulut membulat, "lalu siapa penggantinya?"

"Seorang model majalah dan sekaligus salah satu modelnya desainer, Krul Tepes, di setiap _fashion show_. Kau tahu Krul Tepes?"

Yuichiro mengendikkan bahu.

"Astaga!" Kimizuki sudah nyaris selesai mengenakan kostum. "Gaun pernikahan sepupumu Akane. Dia yang membuatkannya."

Gerung mesin pengering rambut masih mengaum. "Siapa? Si model itu yang membuatkan gaunnya Akane?"

"Bukan!" Kimizuki frustasi. "Sebenarnya nyawamu ada di mana, hah? Kau mendengarkan perkataanku atau tidak? Arggghh! Aku pusing bicara padamu! Sudahlah, nanti kau bisa lihat sendiri. Kenakan semua pakaianmu! Baru kau temui dan sapa dia sebelum _take_! Dia ada di sebelah sana."

Yuichiro tidak terlalu memperdulikan. Hanya menatap sekilas pada arahan mata Kimizuki. Tidak mengenali talent yang dimaksud karena begitu banyak model figuran yang dibayar sebagai pelengkap visi di pengambilan syuting _scene_ pertama.

Pembuatan promosial video musik ini beranggaran cukup besar. Akan menggunakan beberapa lokasi yang berbeda sebagai pengambilan rekaman. PV ini adalah video yang akan digunakan sebagai lagu andalan dari album kolaborasi pertama antara dua agensi dan dua studio musik yang berbeda pula dengan masing-masing penyanyi _hip hop_ , Yuichiro dan Kimizuki ( _leader Idol_ Grup KIS-O). Atau yang disingkat dengan Yuu _ft_ Kim.

Dua penyanyi yang sudah tidak asing lagi di belantika musik Jepang. Terutama Yuichiro atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama panggung Yuu adalah penyanyi yang selalu berhasil melejitkan singel maupun album yang kerap meledak di pasaran.

Semua ini tidak luput dari performanya yang selalu perfeksionis, karisma yang sudah tidak bisa ditangguhkan lagi, suara khas yang dimiliki serta musikus Shinoa yang selalu ikut andil di baliknya sebagai pencipta lagu.

Dan Kimizuki, personil sekaligus ketua _Idol_ Grup KIS-O yang trek rekornya selalu berhasil meraup penjualan berpenghargaan platinum. Meski kini dia telah ditinggal satu persatu oleh anggota personil yang lain untuk bersolo karir, jiwa bermusik Kimizuki tidak pernah seret. Menerima ajakan studio naungan Yuichiro untuk berduet adalah langkah lanjut dalam mengeratkan pondasi hubungan dua studio besar di perindustrian musik.

Hitungan menit Yuichiro telah berkostum. Disulap sedemikian tampan dan _edgy_ berkat kemampuan para penata rias. Mereka bukan hanya dituntut profesional dalam mengatur durasi mendandani para artis, tapi karena di seberang sana sang sutradara mengamati mereka dengan tatapan kesal.

Tentunya faktor kesalahan ada pada Yuichiro. Dan Guren mencoba untuk tidak melemparkan pengeras suara atau benda apa pun sebagai alat hukuman Yuichiro yang tidak datang tepat waktu. Lebih membahas konsep pengambilan video rekaman di adegan kedua dengan sang produser, Saitou.

"Lain kali jangan terlambat lagi." Hanya itu yang dilontarkan sang sutradara. Bersuara normal tanpa intimidasi. Yang mengembuskan napas lega adalah penata rias dan penata busana, seolah mereka yang menyimpan kesalahan. Sementara Yuichiro apatis, berdiri merubah arah bola mata.

Baru sedetik mengangkat badan dari henyakan bangku, sebuah kejutan tak terduga telah menghajarnya dari balik kerumunan para figuran berdandan pesta.

Ia pastikan netranya tidak rabun atau sekadar salah lihat. Tapi penampakan wanita semampai anggun bergaun hitam sejengkal di atas lutut dengan tatanan helai pirang digelung tinggi merupakan kenyataan yang seketika menancapkan rasa ngilu.

Entah kekuatan magis macam apa yang telah mengaburkan semua kru yang berseliweran. Melambatkan waktu terhadap sorot fokus penglihatan yang hanya tertuju pada sang wanita yang tengah melenggang dengan satu kaki yang ditempatkan di depan kaki satunya seolah ia melihat wanita itu berjalan di atas panggung peragaan busana.

Tapi sayangnya sang wanita tidak memeragakan apa pun terkecuali menunjukkan eksistensinya, menuju dan semakin mendekati Yuichiro yang membatu tanpa bunyi.

"Bisakah kau biasa saja melihatku, Yuu- _chan_? Kau seperti sedang melihat hantu."

Benar. Wanita itu bukan hantu melainkan seorang penyihir berjelma malaikat yang dulu nyaris membuat nyawa dan segenap pikirannya hilang. Dan pengucapan nama untuknya tidak berubah. Tambahan embel-embel ' _Chan_ ' sebagai bukti bahwa itu adalah panggilan khusus, sebutan kesayangan. Senantiasa menostalgia ingatan Yuichiro yang justru malah menghimpitkan paru-parunya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya? Kau apa kabar?"

Senyuman wanita itu bahkan masih sama. Semakin memukau entah berkat polesan rias atau karena dia sudah menjadi wanita yang lebih matang. Dan Yuichiro berusaha sekuat hati untuk tidak terjatuh dalam pesonanya lagi meski hanya sekejap.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Mika. Kabarku baik dan―" tidak boleh ada siratan benci dalam nada bicaranya meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri rasa tidak terima itu kembali terkuak, "aku jadi penyanyi."

"Ya, semua orang tahu itu." Sekali lagi sang wanita tersenyum. "Senang bisa menjadi model videoklipmu, Yuu- _chan_." Dia setengah membungkuk sebagai bentuk hormat. "Mohon bantuannya." Lalu pergi berlalu mengayunkan pinggul.

Yuichiro tanpa kedip terus mengamati. Bahkan di antara suara yang cukup riuh dalam ruangan, ia bisa menangkap kelotakan hak sepatu itu menjauh.

 _Tubuhmu yang membelakangi, turut membawa cintaku pergi._

Penggalan lirik lagunya mengalun di kepala tanpa perintah.

Sebulir air mata jatuh tanpa Yuichiro sadari.

Ternyata luka itu masih bernanah.

* * *

Tanpa menakar berapa lama lagi kiranya perekaman video akan segera dimulai, Yuichiro memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk mencari kejelasan. Dan ia sudah tahu siapa yang paling berpotensial memberikan jawaban.

Seseorang yang akan Yuichiro lontarkan pertanyaan kini tengah duduk di salah satu sofa. Dua pengawal berbadan sigap menamengi ketika Yuichiro mendatanginya. Memblokade akses lebih lanjut untuk ia dan orang yang duduk itu bertukar tatap. Sosok pendek itu semakin teredam sepenuhnya di balik punggung tubuh tegap para _bodyguard_.

"Pagi, Yuu- _san_." Suara itu adalah tanda agar kedua pengawal memberikan celah lebar agar dia dan sang penyanyi dapat berbicara. "Oh, aku rasa ini sudah tidak bisa dikatakan pagi lagi, tapi menjelang siang."

Basa-basi yang tidak mempan untuk Yuichiro tanggapi, "Apa kau tahu tentang ini?"

"Tentang apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kalau kau memang tidak tahu, tidak mungkin kau membawa dua penjaga sekaligus, Shinoa."

"Ahahaha." Tertawa pengalihan. "Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Yuu- _san_. Tapi naluriku mengatakan bahwa mungkin kau akan membunuhku setelah tahu tentang keberadaannya di sini sebagai model videoklipmu. Makanya aku mengajak Shikama dan Tenji."

Mendadak Yuichiro jadi benar-benar ingin mencekik leher temannya itu.

"Benar, aku tidak bohong. Dan kau jangan menuduhku bahwa akulah yang mengatur semua ini. Sungguh, Yuu- _san_ , aku juga baru tahu pagi tadi ketika membaca postingan penata rias, Yayoi, di akun sosial medianya bahwa model wanitamu diganti."

Segera Yuichiro mengeluarkan ponsel pintar yang memang belum ia sisihkan di tempat lain agar kelak tidak mengganggu proses syuting. Berselancar cepat mengamati akun penata rias yang dimaksud.

 _Disatukan dalam sebuah produksi untuk kedua kali dengan si model jelita ini. Benar, aku sangat mengagumi kecantikannya. Dan dia adalah pengganti talent yang berhalangan hadir._

Cuitan Yayoi bahkan dilengkapi bukti otentik berupa gambar Mikaela dalam salah satu pemotretan.

Dalam potret, Mikaela berpose duduk dengan satu kaki menempel di lantai dan kaki lain menekuk membentuk celah segitiga. Sepatu _stiletto_ motif loreng macan dengan sol dan hak merah yang menapak miring. Celana jins biru tiga perempat. _Blazer_ biru tua penuh hiasan kancing membungkus kaos putih bergambar hati berwarna merah dan mempunyai sepasang mata.

Tangan kanannya menyentuh lantai sementara tangan kiri menegak dengan siku yang bertumpu pada lutut kaki yang menekuk segitiga. Rambut pirang ikal nan panjang dikuncir kuda memakan tempat pada bagian sebelah kiri badannya, bergelombang melawan arah tolehan kepala yang sengaja dibelokan agak ke kanan. Serta riasan mata _smokey_ dengan _blush on_ cokelat mendempuli tulang pipi. Bibir terpulas lipstik merah muda bercahaya, tersenyum tidak terlalu lebar memerlihatkan susunan gigi putih tapi terlihat sangat tajam dan berkarakter.

Luar biasa cantik. Yuichiro berhasil terpana sedetik. Tapi sedetik berikutnya rasa ngilu yang mendesir.

"Sekarang kau percaya padaku bahwa aku tidak mengada-ngada, 'kan?"

"Tetap saja kau tahu lebih dulu tapi tidak segera memberitahuku!"

"Bagaimana aku akan memberitahumu kalau setiap tidur kau seperti orang mati. Lagipula kau pasti akan tahu nanti ketika sudah datang ke lokasi."

"Itu namanya kau sengaja."

"Yuu- _san_ , aku tahu kau mungkin masih sangat marah terhadap Mikaela tentang kandasnya hubungan kalian. Tapi, ayolah, itu sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kau sudah menjadi orang yang baru dan dia juga sudah menjadi orang yang baru. Tidak ada salahnya membina hubungan kembali dalam bentuk Yuichiro dan Mikaela versi telah dewasa. Tunjukkan keprofesionalitasanmu."

Tapi masalahnya, luka yang ditorehkan wanita itu berdampak sangat permanen. Dua dekade sekalipun tidak akan sanggup mengobati kepedihan cinta pertama yang tercabik karena pengkhianatan, apalagi sepuluh tahun. Ia yang waktu itu masih polos tentang cinta, terlambung tinggi sampai kepayang, pada akhirnya dicampakkan. Hanya manusia tak berhati yang tidak akan terluka.

"Siapa bilang aku masih marah. A―aku hanya kesal." Pongahnya justru tampak gelagapan.

"Ambil sisi baiknya saja, Yuu- _san_. Anggap ini adalah isyarat kosmis agar kau bisa mendengarkan evaluasi langsung darinya tentang hubungan kalian dulu, sehingga kau bisa tahu apa alasan dia jadi meninggalkanmu dengan orang lain. Aku yakin sekali jika kau mendengar apa alasannya, rasa penasaran dan pertanyaan yang selama sepuluh tahun ini menghantuimu akan lenyap. Atau kau justru terbunuh karena mungkin kau akan tambah sakit hati lagi."

Sepasang mata hijau memicing.

"Jangan dianggap serius kalimat yang terakhir, ya. Aku hanya bercanda."

Yuichiro jadi semakin yakin bahwa memang Shinoa-lah yang berencana menyatukan dirinya dengan sang mantan di dalam satu tempat. Si pendek ini bukan hanya hobi menggoda tapi ratunya dalam hal mengerjai.

"Oh iya, Yuu- _san_. Aku tegaskan sekali lagi. Bukan aku yang mengatur Mikaela muncul di videoklipmu. Yang aku dengar kakak Mikaela bersahabat dengan sang sutradara. Kemungkinan besar Guren- _san_ yang memilih Mikaela sebagai pengganti Horn." Penuturan lebih lanjut itu mengesankan seolah-olah Shinoa bisa membaca susunan kata yang merangkai dalam pikiran Yuichiro.

* * *

Kata ' _action_ ' adalah perintah absolut yang merubah semua pemain menjadi patuh. Memosisikan diri mereka sesuai dengan arahan sang sutradara. Tapi bukan berarti Yuichiro tidak tahu di mana tempatnya harus berdiri. Karena ia merupakan salah satu pemberi konsep dalam videoklipnya sendiri. Terlebih ia adalah sang tokoh utama dalam cerita. Yuichiro tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Di mana porsi besarnya bermain dalam rekaman.

Penata musik mengalunkan lagu. Kimizuki bernyanyi _lipsing_ sambil bergaya menggerak-gerakan badan, kaki yang direntang selebar bahu, kepala yang berlenggok, dada yang terkadang diletup-letupkan dan tangan yang bergerak-gerak di udara.

Pun ternyata Shinoa dan dua pengawalnya kebagian ikut menjadi figuran. Berbeda dengan figuran yang dibayar―berdiri sambil mengobrol dengan gelas _wine_ di tangan―Shinoa berada di sudut, duduk di sofa beludru merah darah yang Yuichiro temui tadi. Lengkap dengan penjagaan dua pria mengawal di kanan kiri sofa. Di dalam cerita dia adalah sang tuan rumah.

Konsep pengambilan gambar bertema glamor pesta tapi terkesan agak _gothic_. Gaun-gaun dan setelan serba hitam membungkus video ini menjadi abstrak.

Sekali lagi Yuichiro merasa waktu melambat. Semua pemain terlihat bergerak sangat pelan. Di antara para undangan yang tersebar berdiri secara acak, Yuichiro menangkap gelagat sang model wanita yang sudah ditetapkan sesuai dengan catatan skrip―bersebelahan dengan sang model pria tampan―saling menenggak anggur dengan mesra.

Yuichiro seakan tersedot pada masa lampau. Mikaela sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia dapati berpelukan dengan seorang pria dan meninggalkannya pergi begitu saja ke luar negeri. Hingga ia menganggap status romantisme mereka benar-benar berakhir setelah hubungan yang digantung lama tanpa kejelasan, tanpa ada kabar sedikit pun dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Pun sang model pria sangat memenuhi kriteria penggambaran orang ketiga dalam cinta masa lalunya. Tampan, tinggi maskulin dan berambut perak. Yuichiro seakan ingin menangis sambil tertawa. Sang model pria itu, Ferid Bathory, ia langsung yang mengusulkan, dipilih tanpa hasil seleksi. Tidak tahunya Ferid sangat mumpuni dalam menciptakan _deja vu_.

Salah satu lagu andalan dari album baru versi duet tidak tahunya menjadi pedang. Ya, pedang. Pedang yang jika penggambaran dari segi visual adalah simulasi dari pemain asli―dirinya sendiri dan Mikaela, sang mantan.

Mungkin akan lain cerita jika Yuichiro tidak menyetujui saran Shinoa mengangkat pengalaman pribadinya menjadi sebuah lagu. Yuichiro tentu tidak akan semembawa perasaan ini ketika melakukan proses syuting. Dan entah karena ia sial atau memang sudah takdir, Mikaela yang hadir di hadapannya kembali menabur garam di atas luka yang masih menganga.

Yuichiro tidak akan menyadari bahwa lukanya ternyata memang masih terbuka seandainya saja bukan Mikaela yang berakting sebagai Mikaela-nya yang dulu, Mikaela-nya yang terbang membawa hatinya yang terseret.

Perasaan itu sempurna mengangkat rasa marah kembali terkeluar. Sorot tatap Yuichiro berkilat. Kombinasi antara emosi yang tidak bisa tersampaikan dengan rasa terluka yang muncul secara bersamaan. Bagi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa seperti Guren, menganggap Yuichiro sangat menjiwai peran.

* * *

Akibat pertemuan kembali dengan sang mantan, Yuichiro menjadi gamang. Gamang karena kenangan-kenangan lama itu bangkit bermunculan.

Pada pengambilan rekaman―hanya ia dan Kimizuki saja―untuk potongan adegan yang nantinya akan diselipkan selang-seling dalam videoklip, Yuichiro melakukan banyak kesalahan. Mikaela semacam menjadi zat adiktif. Di saat dia ada Yuichiro jadi sangat berakting totalitas. Tatkala Mikaela sudah berpamit pulang, ia lupa koreografi karena kerap hilang konsentrasi.

Dan ini berimbas pada kegiatannya di luar dari jam terbang. Yuichiro yang biasanya sehabis pulang memeluk kasur, bantal dan guling sebagai kekasih, harus tersingkirkan oleh kemelut yang merayapi syaraf-syaraf otak dengan solusi mencari angin malam.

Tidak. Itu sebenarnya hanya alasan. Ia mengemudikan mobil sendiri dengan destinasi bar.

Apa yang bisa melengangkan isi kepala selain minuman beralkohol? Wanita? Bukan! Yuichiro sudah hambar rasa dengan wanita semenjak dipadati jadwal di panggung hiburan. Ia tipikal pekerja Jepang umumnya. _Workoholic_. Penggila kerja di bidangnya, dunia tarik suara.

Tapi nyatanya belum mencapai tujuan, roda mobil itu behenti bergulir dan menepi di sebuah jalan.

Mobil berhenti tidak tanpa penyebab. Ada sebuah toko yang terapit di antara bangunan-bangunan, memunculkan sebuah kilas balik. Toko yang sejauh Yuichiro ingat dulu masih toko kecil. Tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan si pirang. Perempuan yang dijumpainya perdana dibingkai oleh rambut ikal pendek setengah leher.

Saat itu Yuichiro belum menjadi apa-apa. Hanya remaja ingusan dengan segudang pelajaran yang dijalaninya dengan berpangku tangan.

Kendati kemalasannya telah berdampak pada catatan nilai yang sudah mencapai batas tolerir, Yuichiro entah kesurupan malaikat jenis apa sehingga ia bertekad memperbaiki angka-angka yang telah anjlok. Dan mengantarkannya pada sebuah toko buku demi mencari bahan dalam mengerjakan salah satu tugas yang harus segera dikumpulkan.

Datang ke toko buku selain mencari komik bukan Yuichiro sekali.

Dan berebut sebuah buku yang sudah tidak lagi naik cetak―tinggal satu-satunya pula―serta harus mengalah untuk wanita yang juga sama mengincar buku itu pun bukan Yuichiro sekali.

Hingga penjaga toko mengatakan bahwa mungkin seharusnya mereka patut berbagi. Kata berbagi yang nantinya akan mencakup ragam aspek.

Lalu mereka berkenalan.

Kemudian mulai berteman.

Hari-hari yang selanjutnya diisi dengan hangatnya persahabatan lama-lama tidak hanya berkisar antara dua orang yang menjalin hubungan sebagai kawan saja. Kedekatan mereka yang semakin rekat terbentuk dari kegiatan-kegiatan rutinitas sederhana, seperti; menunggu kereta bersama, jalan kaki berdua ketika menuju jalan pulang (yang pada akhirnya tetap harus berpisah karena beda arah), dan duduk atau berdiri bersisian meski hanya sekadar mengobrol.

Keduanya pun tersedot masuk dalam sebuah perasaan yang umumnya dirasakan oleh sepasang insan berlawanan jenis. Dan Yuichiro dengan kurang ajarnya menyetir tali pertemanan itu menjadi kait-kait asmara lewat ciuman dari bibir ke bibir.

Kecupan spontan yang diberikan Yuichiro karena sudah tidak tahan terjerat oleh kecantikan dan ketulusan Mikaela.

Kecupan yang berbuah kecupan lain karena Mikaela rupanya juga merasakan getaran yang sama.

Kecupan yang paling mulanya hanyalah dua bibir yang saling menempel seiring bergulirnya waktu menjadi semakin berani, becek, dan bedurasi cukup lama.

Kecupan yang lalu semakin mendewasakan hormon dalam diri mereka. Membablaskan nafsu berupa keintiman dua tubuh telanjang yang saling menyatu di atas kasur.

Kecupan yang memerawani masing-masing kesucian, yang tanpa penyesalan telah ternodai atas dasar buncahan cinta.

Saking terlenanya mengenang kisah cinta pertama, Yuichiro tanpa sadar telah berkendara dan menepi satu kali lagi di pinggir taman yang dipagari jaring-jaring kawat. Dari posisinya yang masih membenamkan diri di jok kemudi, ia dapat melihat sebuah bangku panjang tepat di bawah payungan pohon rindang.

Di mana dulu Mikaela gemar membaca buku di sana sementara ia berbaring menggunakan paha Mikaela sebagai alas kepala. Yang kemudian ia akan memandangi wajah Mikaela berlama-lama dari bawah. Lalu Mikaela akan mengembangkan senyum lebar karena memergoki kekasihnya mengamati penuh rasa kagum. Yang pada akhirnya rasa cinta itu semakin berlimpah sehingga Yuichiro terlarut gembira dan menggendong Mikaela di punggungnya sampai depan rumah.

Sesak kemudian karena ingatan itu bergulir sampai ke bagian yang paling pahit. Yuichiro kembali pada tujuan awal. Bercokol dengan literan alkohol sampai mabuk. Tidak peduli bahwa besok masih ada jadwal syuting pembuatan videoklip yang belum rampung.

Dalam kesadaran yang telah terpengaruhi senyawa etanol, Yuichiro kerap menggumam tak jelas menyebut nama Mika, Mika dan Mika. Hingga akhirnya ia tepar ketiduran dan terpaksa menelepon sang manajer untuk membawanya pulang ketika bartender berhasil membangunkannya setelah ia dikatakan terlelap di bar selama dua jam.

* * *

Sakit kepala masih menggelayuti Yuichiro karena efek minum-minum sendirian tadi malam. Namun bukan berarti kewarasan Yuichiro tidak kembali pada jalur dirinya untuk berpikir. Ia tidak memungkiri dan sangat teramat mengakui bahwa sosok Mikaela yang kini ia lihat berlipat-lipat sangat menawan.

Dulu saja kecantikan Mikaela yang natural sanggup membuatnya jatuh hati, apalagi yang sekarang. Wajah terpulas _make up_ tanpa porsi lebih memancarkan kecantikan yang teramat mengagumkan. Rambut pirang panjang tergerai indah serta lekuk bibir tipis sungguh menggoda. Wangi tubuh yang dihantarkan angin terhidu penciuman sampai kepayang. Tungkai dan leher jenjang membuat kaum adam terbius dalam memandanginya berlama-lama.

Berkat semua keelokan itu, cinta lama yang bersarang, yang sudah sepuluh tahun terpendam, kini tergali dengan sendirinya.

Hanya saja, di masa ini sosok cantik itu berperan ganda dalam memperlakukan ruang hati Yuichiro. Seorang bidadari yang menyambi pekerjaan sebagai pengeksekusi. Yuichiro terpesona namun sekaligus ia terluka. Hari pertama Yuichiro memang _denial_ , tapi hari kedua Yuichiro tersadar bahwa dirinya masih cinta.

"Cukup disayangkan kemarin kita tidak bisa berbicara banyak. Selagi ada waktu tidak ada salahnya kita berbincang-bincang sebentar." Yuichiro menghampiri Mikaela yang sudah selesai didandani.

Mikaela menoleh. Cara ia merubah arah kepala saja sudah menawan begitu. Tidak heran jika ada orang yang jauh lebih makmur dari segi harta bersedia membawanya kabur melintasi benua.

"Kau seperti berbicara dengan orang lain saja, Yuu- _chan_." Mikaela menekuk bibir. Dan inilah perangkap yang selalu berhasil membuat Yuichiro terjerat.

Senyuman Mikaela.

Dulu kembangan bibir itu selalu terukir di setiap harinya (sampai kini pun masih begitu). Tidak pernah tawar dan tidak pernah bosan dipandang sekalipun kerap Mikaela umbar. Tuturnya pun lembut selembut kapas gula. Manis dan indah di waktu bersamaan.

 _Tuturmu, senyummu, godamu, lirikmu, parasmu candu._

Sial! Lirik itu deskripsi yang sangat sesuai dengan sosok Mikaela. Lirik yang diciptakan Shinoa, temannya semasa kecil dan rekan di balik layar dirinya bermusik. Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui riwayat percintaan Yuichiro dengan Mikaela mulai dari hal yang sangat terdetail.

"Kau sudah menikah?"

"Eh?"

Tidak, tidak. Kalimat itu terucap bukan tanpa sadar. Tapi karena memang perlu ada bahasa pengantar yang akan membawa pembicaraan itu nantinya ke bahasan inti.

Mikaela tertawa kecil. Sedikit menutup bibirnya dengan tangan, sementara tangan lain melipat di bawah dada. "Memangnya kau ingin mendengar jawaban seperti apa, Yuu- _chan_?"

"Yang―"

"Hei, ayo mulai _take_!"

Seruan Guren memutus kalimat Yuichiro yang belum selesai. Keduanya sontak menoleh.

Keadaan pun semakin terkompori ketika Ferid datang menawari lengan untuk Mikaela tautkan.

"Mari aku antarkan kau ke dalam mobil, Nona Mikaela."

Tersenyum. Entah sebagai bentuk kesopanan atau apa Mikaela menyambutnya. Melingkarkan lengan pada lengan Ferid dan bergandeng mesra seolah mereka baru jadian kemarin.

Ada beban sebesar batu gunung yang mengganjal dada maupun kerongkongan Yuichiro. Ia yang sebenarnya penyanyi terkenal dan tokoh utama di dalam videoklipnya sendiri, ternyata hanyalah seorang figuran tak dianggap di kehidupan nyata Mikaela.

Yuichiro ingin sekali mencegah, menarik bahu Mikaela agar untaian dua lengan itu lerai. Namun seperti biasa Yuichiro membatu, tak punya upaya untuk melarang Mikaela dan Ferid yang berjalan berdua membelakanginya.

Ia hanya sempat menyentuh helai panjang Mikaela yang terurai dengan daya lemah, yang sontak membuat Mikaela menoleh sebentar dan menghentikan langkah sambil berujar, "Jika aku sudah menikah, aku tidak mungkin masih berada di dunia modeling, Yuu- _chan_."

Mungkin lebih tepatnya Mikaela tidak ingin jalan di tempat ketika sudah diikat oleh sebuah pernikahan. Paling tidak dia harus naik derajat jadi duta merek barangkali. Atau bisa jadi dia akan berhenti bekerja, menikmati harta sang suami dan menjadi wanita sosialita yang berkelas.

Penuturan itu tidak ditanggapi dan tidak diimbangi dengan perasaan lega. Yuichiro malah termakan rasa risau. Risau karena Mikaela lagi-lagi membuatnya cedera. Memunggunginya pergi bersama orang lain sekalipun di masa kini itu hanyalah sebuah skenario peran. Dan entah sampai kapan akan terus menjadi skenario. Ataukah di kemudian hari akan menjadi takdir yang sebenarnya seperti yang sudah-sudah, tidak ada yang tahu.

 _Kau memunggungi, hatiku turut terseret pergi._

Sehelai pirang rontok yang mengait pada jemari, Yuichiro kantongi untuk disimpan.

* * *

Kali ini Guren sangat puas dengan akting Yuichiro. Tidak seperti biasanya penyanyi senewen ini berhasil memeragakan peran hanya dalam satu kali pengambilan. Yuichiro benar-benar seperti orang yang tersakiti, tidak rela melepas sang kekasih yang ingin meninggalkannya pergi.

Sebenarnya itu bukan kepura-puraan tuntutan skrip, tapi karena memang kesungguhan hati Yuichiro yang sepuluh tahun lalu tidak ia ekspresikan. Dan kini ia menampakkannya langsung selagi makhluk yang pernah membuatnya nyaris gila kini berdiri di depannya berhadap-hadapan.

Ia berkata lewat kilat mata―ada luka terpancar di sana. Ia menunjukkan perasaan cintanya lewat sentuhan―sentuhan pada pipi Mikaela. Kulit Mikaela luar biasa lembut, melenakan dan membuat Yuichiro semakin tidak ingin melepasnya pergi. Ia meraum lewat gelagat tangan yang melakukan gerakan bersiap mencakar diri sendiri, merefleksikan hatinya yang tergarut hancur karena diselingkuhi.

Mata biru menatap biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada getar-getar rasa iba karena dirinya harus mengaplikasikan diri untuk tidak ingkar telah mendua. Dan kamera mengambil rekaman dalam mode berputar.

Seusainya, Mikaela sedikit bersikap aneh. Kesal dan memandang jengah Yuichiro dari kejauhan. Wanita itu bergegas pulang dengan alasan ada _job_ di tempat lain.

Kelakuan Mikaela semakin membuat Yuichiro meradang esok harinya. Meski itu hanya sandiwara tapi Mikaela seolah melakukannya dengan sengaja. Kata sengaja menurut sudut pandang Yuichiro yang telah sensitif.

Adegan Mikaela yang rela dicumbu Ferid di bawah terjunan air, terlihat panas, menggelora dan seduktif. Mimik Mikaela yang seakan sangat menikmati memberi gambaran selanjutnya bahwa barangkali Mikaela bersedia jika nanti ditiduri Ferid di luar dari jam syuting.

Kembali Yuichiro menuangkan rasa marah dan terluka lewat bias mata, bahasa tubuh yang menyirat makna tidak terima ketika mereka dihadapkan satu sama lain di dalam sungai dangkal.

Pun Mikaela yang sengaja dilakonkan basah kuyup memaparkan ekspresi yang semakin menantang. Angkuh seolah keputusannya bulat bahwa sang pria patut dia campakkan. Wanita yang berubah menjadi jahat, merasa bangga karena telah menyakiti sang kekasih.

Refleks Yuichiro memegang lengan Mikaela. Mencegat Mikaela yang hendak pergi memunggunginya. Si pirang agak kaget karena ini tidak ada dalam naskah. Seharusnya Mikaela dibiarkan pergi ke pelukan Ferid tanpa ada pencegahan. Namun Guren dan semua kru yang buta, sekali lagi menganggap bahwa Yuichiro berimprovisasi.

* * *

Hari terakhir proses syuting. Lelah yang menggantung seketika rontok tatkala sang produser berseru akan mentraktir semua kru, pemain dan penyanyi minum-minum.

 _Setting_ tempat yang telah selesai ini berlokasi di sebuah alam terbuka. Prefektur yang memiliki sebuah objek sungai dengan batu-batu besar dan berair terjun. Airnya jernih sampai dasarnya pun bisa ditelisik jelas dari atas. Pohon-pohon merimbuni di sekitar, menamengi rasa panas dengan cara menaburkan hawa sejuk dari hasil pertukaran gas. Lokasi ini dipilih sebagai pengambilan syuting di hari terakhir karena memang jaraknya sangat jauh dari ibu kota.

Mikaela baru saja selesai mengeringkan badan. Efek catok lurus telah hilang berkat siraman air, menampilkan helai-helai pirang yang aslinya ikal panjang bergelombang mencapai pinggang.

Asesoris pita merah ditambahkan di kepala. Diikat serupa bando dengan simpul yang mencuat, menemani penampilannya yang terlihat sangat feminim dengan perpaduan blus putih lengan panjang berdetail pita di bagian tengah kerah yang mana pada bagian bawah blus dimasukkan ke dalam rok hitam panjang semata kaki berbahan _lace_.

Mikaela meminta maaf karena dia dan kakaknya tidak bisa ikut minum bersama karena memiliki agenda pekerjaan lain yang kini tengah menunggu.

Padahal Yuichiro berencana ingin berbicara banyak dengan Mikaela setelah acara minum-minum. Ia mengingat perkataan Shinoa tentang isyarat kosmis yang pernah diucapkan di hari pertama pengambilan syuting. Isyarat kosmis yang Yuichiro telaah sendiri apa maksudnya. Pertanda bahwa sejagat raya telah berkomplot mempertemukan ia dan Mikaela lewat sebuah pembuatan promosial video.

Tentu ia tidak akan membuang kesempatan yang mungkin saja ini adalah peluang terakhirnya untuk meminta klarifikasi atas apa yang pernah Mikaela lakukan dulu.

Mendengar penuturan Mikaela yang tidak bisa ikut bergabung, Yuichiro bertindak maju berlangkah-langkah lebih awal.

Yuichiro mendekatinya di kursi rias yang diciptakan darurat di alam terbuka. Mikaela membiarkan wajahnya terpoles riasan _dewy_. Terlihat lembab namun berkilau dari dalam dan perona mata berwarna merah sewarna dengan pulasan di bibir, warna anting dan cat kuku. Penampilan Mikaela memperlihatkan bahwa dia akan siap pergi.

Tas jinjing diraih, Mikaela berdiri dan baru saja memijakkan satu langkah tangannya berhasil ditarik Yuichiro.

Seketika Mikaela menoleh. Yuichiro langsung menyergapnya dengan pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Kau tidak mendengar alasanku tadi? Aku punya pemotretan, Yuu- _chan_."

"Bukan yang sekarang tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

Tubuh ramping proporsional itu memutar badan sepenuhnya menghadap si penyanyi. Pegangan itu terputus.

Dari sini Yuichiro baru menyadari bahwa tinggi badan mereka tinggal satu jengkal lagi nyaris sama. Padahal Mikaela mengenakan sepatu _pump silver_ berhak pendek. Seingat Yuichiro, dulu Mikaela hanya beberapa senti di bawahnya. Sekarang perbedaan itu drastis sekali walaupun Mikaela kini seorang model.

"Maumu apa, Yuu- _chan_?"

"Kenapa kau muncul berwujud bak dewi dan memasang tampang tak berdosa, Mika?" Habis sudah kesabaran, Yuichiro memuntahkan unek-unek. "Aku sungguh terganggu dengan sikapmu yang sok suci!"

Mikaela agak _shock_ karena dituding penuh kepura-puraan. Dia pun membalas tidak kalah sinis. "Lalu kau apa? Malaikat?" Raut Mikaela terpatri menahan geram, "Mungkin kau tidak pernah berkaca ya, bahwa kaulah pendosa yang sebenarnya, Yuu- _chan_!"

"Sekarang kau menuduhku! Permainan macam apa ini, Mika?! Kau memutarbalikan fakta!"

"Kau yang mengataiku lebih dulu!" Mikaela membalas dengan intonasi yang mulai meninggi.

"Karena kau meninggalkanku!" Yuichiro pun menyamaratakan nada bicaranya dengan suara Mikaela barusan.

"Kau kutinggalkan karena kau pantas kutinggalkan!"

Mendadak hening. Penekanan suara Mikaela tidak hanya membuat autis Yuichiro tapi para kru yang masih berberes properti. Mikaela terperanjat tapi tidak ditunjukkan. Dia mendapati banyak pasang mata menatap penuh tanya ke arah mereka.

"Itu jawabanku, Yuu- _chan_." Nadanya pun merendah seperti setiap dia bicara. Gerakan matanya liat memindai cepat orang-orang yang masih menoleh memandangi mereka.

Yuichiro sangat terpukul. Tertunduk pilu. Kecewa lantaran mendengar jawaban yang sebenarnya ia sudah ketahui apa jawaban itu.

Mikaela berbalik, memilih mengusaikan perkara ini dengan cara pergi karena memang dia harus pergi. Pergi dalam artian dia telah ditunggu jadwal lain atau untuk selamanya dari hal-hal yang menyangkut Yuichiro.

"Dan kenapa kau sampai kini tidak dinikahi olehnya?"

Mikaela kembali berpaling.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya sama berakhirnya dengan hubunganmu denganku?"

Mikaela terlihat meneleng bingung.

Cahaya mentari yang mulai miring di penghujung musim semi memberikan efek dramatis. Sinar yang nyatanya tidak mampu memberikan pemahaman mengerti terhadap isi kepala wanita itu.

"Asal kau tahu sampai sekarang aku masih menyangkal bahwa kau bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, Mika."

"Maksudmu apa, Yuu- _chan_? Aku tak mengerti. Kau bicara apa?"

"Aku bicara mengenai pria yang membawamu kabur ke luar negeri. Yang kulihat di bandara."

"Hah?!" Mikaela melongo, masih bingung.

Yuichiro menatapnya serius. Bukti kalau memang perkataan itu juga yang telah mengganggunya selama ini. Jelas ini bukan guyonan. Saling melontar pernyataan bernada tinggi di tengah-tengah usainya proses syuting dan ditatap oleh semua kru yang masih berada di tempat bukanlah hal konyol yang sengaja dibuat-buat semata demi mencuri perhatian.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku mencerna sesuatu." Mikaela mengangkat tangan kirinya ke depan tanda larangan agar Yuichiro tidak mengoceh lebih jauh. Kemudian dia nampak bergumam, mengucapkan kata-kata yang sepertinya Yuichiro tahu apa itu. "Karena kulihat kau dengan siapa, perak rambutnya, aku tak kenal dia."

Mata lazuardi lalu membelalak histeris. Lengkap dengan sebelah tangan menutup mulut yang spontan membulat. Tak percaya. "Lagu itu terinspirasi dariku?"

Dijawab singkat dan datar. "Iya."

Tambah terkejut. Masih dengan mulut membulat tapi tangan Mikaela menepuk bagian dadanya. "Kau menuduhku berselingkuh?"

Kali ini Yuichiro hanya mengukir senyum getir nan kecut. Tidak perlu dijawab karena memang itu yang dulu netra hijau lihat.

Tertawa Mikaela pun lepas. Semua kru masing-masing menautkan alis. Heran berlipat.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **a/n**

Nyaris dua tahun memprakarsai diri menjadi penghuni kapal kecil YuuMika, shipper YuuMika Indonesia baru saja menetapkan hari YuuMika day yang jatuh pada tanggal 1 Oktober. Yee, telat banget ya. Hehe.

Dan fanfik ini khusus saya persembahkan sebagai perayaan penetapan tanggal sakral YuuMika day. Yee, sungguh teramat sangat telat banget sekali. Huhu.

Ini adalah fanfik longshot yang saya putuskan untuk dipecah menjadi dua chapter, berhubung netbook dan komputer di kantor(?) sudah tidak bisa lagi menembus situs ffn (Zenmate sekarang rempong banget) dan guna dibagi dua agar nanti dalam mengedit doc di ffn via android bisa enakan.

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca.

 **-Snaw-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), melow drama, lirik lagu abal dan enggak ada istimewa-istimewanya.

.

Yuichiro X fem!Mikaela

.

* * *

 **. : ISYARAT KOSMIS (GONE) : .**

* * *

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Mika? Apa tindakanku menjadikanmu inspirasi lagu adalah hal konyol? Sebegitu hinakah diriku di matamu?"

Mikaela menatap remeh. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu padamu. Sebegitu hinakah diriku sampai kau berpikiran picik seperti itu, Yuu- _chan_?"

Amunisi yang dilemparkan Yuichiro ditangkis balik Mikaela hanya dalam satu kali pukulan. "Lihat ke belakangmu! Pria yang kau anggap selingkuhanku ada di sebelah sana!"

Yuichiro patuh mengikuti gerakan dagu yang diarahkan Mikaela.

"Dia kakakku."

Seorang pria tampan tengah mengunyah batang _Pocky_ pelan. Berdiri di samping sutradara yang turut ambil bagian menjadi orang yang penasaran, memandang mereka sambil melipat tangan dari kejauhan. Jemari Shinya mengapit bilah makanan ringan yang ujungnya telah patah. Berkata agak nyaring. "Ada apa, Mika- _chan_? Apa urusanmu sudah selesai?"

Dibalas nyaring pula. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Kak. Hanya masalah kecil yang rupanya menggunung sampai sekarang. Tunggu sebentar lagi, ya!"

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak, Kak. Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri." Raut Mikaela menantang, intens menusuk Yuichiro yang kini kembali saling tatap satu sama lain karena enggan berlama-lama memandang orang yang ditunjuk Mikaela.

Kikuk jari telunjuk Yuichiro menunjuk ke belakang. Masih melontarkan sanggahan. "Dia pirang."

Mikaela melipat tangan. Jengah. "Ya, sekarang rambutnya memang pirang. Kakakku baru satu tahun ini mengecat rambutnya. Oh, kau bisa menengok akun sosial media kakakku jika kau mau. Banyak foto kakakku masih berambut perak di sana."

Mata hijau bergulir ke sana ke mari. Berpikir sesuatu untuk mencari sanggahan baru. Ia bersikeras tidak merasa salah. Ya, ia masih belum kalah. "Tapi dia mencium dan memelukmu, Mika." Kata itu pun diucapkan begitu ngilu.

Yuichiro masih ingat sekali ketika selama berhari-hari Mikaela tidak pernah muncul di tempat mereka biasa bertemu menunggu kereta. Panggilan telepon yang tidak pernah diangkat serta puluhan pesan yang tidak pernah dibalas. Inisiatifnya kemudian bergerak menemui langsung ke rumah sang kekasih. Yang kata tetangga, rumah itu baru saja kosong karena ditinggal penghuninya pergi ke luar negeri.

Setahu Yuichiro selama ini Mikaela hanya tinggal sendiri ditemani pembantu. Orang tuanya yang merupakan pebisnis kerap pulang hanya hitungan jari, dan pergi jauh lebih sering. Masih dengan pikiran positif waktu itu. Keterangan tambahan sang tetangga mengatakan bahwa mungkin Yuichiro masih bisa mengejarnya. Dan lekas ia susul segera. Berlari melesat secepatnya. Berkali-kali menabrak orang di stasiun maupun di bandara tanpa ada waktu meminta maaf.

Tapi apa yang didapatnya di sana adalah serangan. Serangan pada jantung, hati, jiwa maupun jaringan otak. Ia melihat Mikaela diciumi bertubi-tubi oleh seorang pria. Dan Mikaela yang lalu membalasnya dengan pelukan teramat erat.

Sebuah luka yang paling menyakitkan pun mendarat. Hatinya yang berisi cinta penuh itu pecah menjadi puing-puing, terserak dan tak bisa disatukan. Uratnya putus, pijakannya mengawang, tungkainya lemah dan matanya basah. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan sesak napas karena ditikam sesuatu yang tidak punya wujud tapi sempurna memberikan rasa sakit. Sakit yang sangat teramat sakit tapi tidak berdarah. Hanya rasa pedihnya saja yang dapat dirasa.

Dan apa yang terjadi di hari selanjutnya terlalu mengilukan untuk diceritakan. Yuichiro nyaris gila karena cinta dan hati itu bukan hanya tak berbentuk tapi juga sudah dibawa Mikaela pergi menyeberangi lintang dan bujur. Jika diamati secara seksama, di balik jam tangan yang melilit bisa ditemukan garis tipis yang melingkari pergelangan. Bekas jahitan. Bukti bahwa dulu dirinya benar-benar kosong sampai pernah melakukan upaya yang dapat menghadapnya pada kematian.

Sampai kapan pun Yuichiro tidak akan pernah memberitahu. Dan Mikaela tidak boleh sampai tahu bahwa ketiadaannya dulu sangat mempengaruhi mentalnya.

"Apa yang salah dari itu?" kelereng biru mengecil rongga mata membesar, "Kami sedarah!"

Pun mata klorofil membelalak sebentar. Tapi Yuichiro masih ada bahan untuk dilontarkan. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau punya saudara. Kau tidak pernah cerita, Mika!"

"Aku pernah cerita, Yuu- _chan_!" Mikaela geram.

"Kapan?"

"Saat kita menunggu kereta. Saat makan ramen. Dan saat―yah, pokoknya aku sudah beberapa kali menceritakan itu padamu!"

"Betul pernah, ya?" Yuichiro mulai salah tingkah. "Berarti aku yang lupa." Salah tingkah yang berubah cengengesan. "Maaf kalau begitu."

Rambut hitam digaruk-garuk. Yuichiro mendadak merasa sangat tidak enak hati. Dugaan Mikaela beselingkuh rupanya salah besar. Hatinya patah dan terluka dengan pemikiran negatifnya sendiri. Sangat menyedihkan. Tapi wajar karena perkiraan itu didukung oleh sikap Mikaela yang sebelum hari kepergian itu tiba, sudah lebih dulu menjauhinya. Seolah menjaga jarak. Bukan salah Yuichiro sepenuhya jika dugaan itu menjadi belati.

"Tapi, kenapa kau pergi? Apa alasannya?"

Pertanyaan Yuichiro diiringi mimik memelas bahwa dirinya sangat tidak terima ditinggalkan tanpa sebab.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau kutinggalkan karena kau memang pantas kutinggalkan." Lagi-lagi mata hijau diserang tusukan dalam oleh pupil biru.

"Kenapa? Kalau tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan orang ketiga, apa karena kau bosan de―denganku?" Yuichiro berharap tidak mendengar kata 'ya' pada kata-kata terakhir yang berindeks pertanyaan.

Jawaban Mikaela pun malah mengambang. "Sudahlah, Yuu- _chan_. Tidak usah dibahas lagi." Mikaela mengalihkan pandangan ke lain. Siap berbalik dan siap pergi.

Lagi. Yuichiro merengkuh pergelangan tangan lembut Mikaela. Baru kali ini ia mendapati kehalusan lapisan epidermis seperti kulit si pirang. Kelembutan yang hanya bisa ia sentuh ketika terjebak dalam sebuah pembuatan promosial video. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu pergi lagi.

Mikaela mengamati tangannya yang dicegah. Pelan melepaskan cengkeraman jemari Yuichiro. Dan kembali bertatap mata.

"Yang pengkhianat sebenarnya di sini kau bukan aku."

"Hah? Apa maksudnya, Mika? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau pikirkan saja sendiri!"

Mikaela memunggungi. Yuichiro tentu tidak tinggal diam, kembali menarik tangan kurus si pirang. Terlalu kuat sampai Mikaela marah.

"Kita belum selesai bicara!"

"LEPASKAN, YUU- _CHAN_! SAKIT!"

Hentakan kuat memutus tangan yang mengikat. Membebaskan tangan Mikaela yang tadi sempat tersandera. Mikaela lalu mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya yang masih nyeri.

Bernada marah. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Yuu- _chan_! Aku ditunggu pemotretan! Belum lagi durasi perjalanan yang memakan waktu selama dua jam!"

"Batalkan! Kau masih ada urusan yang belum selesai denganku. Lagipula membatalkan satu kontrak tidak akan menghancurkan karirmu."

"Tidak! Bagiku semua ini sudah selesai!"

Mikaela membelakangi lagi. Pun Yuichiro menarik tangannya lagi. Mikaela yang sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalan berteriak marah. Tarik-tarikan yang berlangsung beberapa detik membuat Shinya yang berada di dekat bangku sutradara memasang gestur siap pergi berkeinginan membantu sang adik. Tapi dicegat Guren dengan alasan jangan ikut campur.

Para kru tegang melihat adegan yang tadinya hanya bertikai suara kini merambat menjadi betot-betotan. Bahkan ada yang jeri menggigit jari.

Tarikan kuat yang segera dilepas, menjebloskan Mikaela terdampar pada dada bidang Yuichiro. Sebagian kru menahan jerit.

Ada semburat merah yang meronai paras si cantik. Kisaran waktunya tidak lebih dari beberapa detik. Degupan kencang jantung Yuichiro menyadarkan Mikaela, melawan rasa malu dengan cara gengsi. Dia mendorong tubuh Yuichiro termundur beberapa langkah.

Mikaela berbalik siap pergi lagi. Yuichiro kembali menangkap tangan yang sama. Teramat cepat dan kuat, spontan begitu saja, sehingga tangan Mikaela nyaris terpelintir.

Mikaela mengernyit. Tidak terima diperlakukan kasar, refleks tangannya yang lain mengayun siap menampar pipi Yuichiro.

Manik hijau menutup rapat otomatis. Menyiratkan wajah pasrah jika memang dihadiahkan cap lima jari atas perlakuan tidak sopannya.

Sebagian kru semakin menjerit tertahan.

Tapi tangan putih itu tertahan di udara. Yuichiro yang merasa ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa hanya mengintip lewat satu mata. Ia menemukan Mikaela yang ternyata batal mendaratkan gamparan.

Kedua mata hijau membuka.

"Hei! Tampar saja, Mikaela! Si bodoh itu memang pantas mendapatkan pelajaran!"

Seruan Kimizuki yang tiba-tiba, menjadi sumbu arahan semua pasang mata yang tengah khidmat-khidmatnya menyaksikan drama. Pun tidak terkecuali mantan sejoli ini, adegan mereka terhelat sementara karenanya.

Saitou melenggang ke tempat Kimizuki berposisi. Membekuk sang pengheboh suasana di bawah ketiak.

"Silakan dilanjutkan!" Saitou mengkhususkan kalimat itu untuk Mikaela dan Yuichiro yang terpana si seberang sana. Si kepala merah muda dijitaki tanpa ampun di jepitan lengan. "Anggap saja orang ini mengigau."

Netra safir dan zamrud kemudian mengamati sekitar. Semua kru yang tadi memaku, kini masing-masing bertingkah sok sibuk.

Guren merangkul bahu Shinya, membelakangi menghadap sungai. Tangan Guren menunjuk entah apa ke arah air terjun yang dibalas anggukan oleh beberapa kru yang turut bersama membelakangi si kepala hitam dan si pirang. Mereka manggut-manggut seolah paham mendengarkan Guren yang sepertinya―pura-pura―bercerita atau sedang menjelaskan sesuatu. Sementara Shinya berusaha memaling kepala yang selalu berhasil digagalkan Guren.

Saitou masih menjitaki kepala Kimizuki. Suara mengaduh si penyanyi _rap_ terdengar tidak dibuat-buat. Ferid tengah menelepon, sesekali terlihat tertawa. Mungkin karena dia model dan publik figur, sudah biasa bersandiwara, gelagat Ferid tampak natural.

Shinoa bahkan mumpuni sekali. Sikapnya apatis. Agak merebahkan badan pada bangku panjang yang disulap dua penjaganya seperti tempat orang berjemur. Kacamata hitam terpasang mengarah pada langit, payung besar menaungi di sebelah kiri dan segelas limun segar di atas meja di samping, menjadikan wanita yang hari ini datang bukan sebagai pemain figuran melainkan hanya pemantau mirip seperti orang yang benar-benar tengah berlibur. Padahal Shinoa orang yang paling menikmati perdebatan Yuichiro dan Mikaela, terkikik-kikik sendiri di belakang Shikama Douji.

Penata busana membungkus pakaian-pakaian basah yang tadi baru saja digunakan syuting. Penata rias merapikan peralatan _make up_ yang sesungguhnya tidak terlalu diperlukan karena adegan terakhir adalah berendam di sungai. Petugas _grip_ berlalu lalang membantu mengangkat properti ke dalam mobil. Videografer membereskan kamera dan segala perlengkapannya. Semua kru bertingkah seolah mereka tidak memerhatikan Yuichiro dan Mikaela sama sekali.

Lalu mereka berdua menghening sesaat.

Yuichiro tergentar tatkala mendapati mata biru berkaca-kaca. Ia berpikir, barangkali perlakuannya kali ini memang kelewat batas. Cengkeraman di pergelangan pelan-pelan melunglai dan melepas sendirinya.

"Maaf, jika aku menyakitimu." Yuichiro menunduk. Sangat tidak nyaman hati karena secara tidak sadar telah membuat Mikaela kesakitan sampai ingin menangis.

Mikaela menyeka likuid bening yang nyaris jatuh. Menatap ke arah lain sambil berkata samar. "Aku melihat kau dengan wanita."

Yuichiro yang tidak terlalu jelas mendengar, mengangkat wajah. "Hah? Apa?"

Kelereng safir menatapnya. Kali ini berucap dengan artikulasi yang terang. "Aku melihatmu keluar dari hotel cinta bersama wanita." Satu bulir air mata tandas menuruni pipi. Hal itu menandakan bahwa Mikaela sangat terluka ketika mengucapkannya. Segera Mikaela menghapus air mata yang berhasil jatuh sebelum menjadi ruah tangisan.

"Aku keluar dari hotel?" Yuichiro gagu bertanya. "Kapan?"

Menyangkut masalah seks, Yuichiro tentu sudah pernah berhubungan badan dengan sejumlah wanita. Tapi itu ia lakukan setelah ditinggal Mikaela pergi beberapa tahun setelahnya. Dan tidak lebih dari sekadar kesenangan sebagai pemuas nafsu belaka daripada harus onani sendiri di kamar mandi. Tidak seperti yang pernah Yuichiro lakukan dengan Mikaela dulu. Penyatuan tubuh yang diselimuti penuh dengan gelora cinta dan buncahan asmara yang kerap menggebu-gebu.

"Sehari sebelum kau ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas." Mikaela kembali menghunus Yuichiro lewat tatapan tajam. "Waktu itu aku baru selesai membeli bahan untuk membuatkanmu hadiah ulang tahun. Tapi yang kulihat malah kau yang keluar dengan wanita cantik. Menggandengnya sepanjang jalan dan melangkah terburu-buru seolah kau tidak ingin ketahuan oleh siapa pun."

Yuichiro berpikir. Mengingat-ingat. Memang ia tidak pandai mengingat sesuatu kecuali kejadian-kejadian yang patut untuk diingat. Dan Yuichiro yakin tidak pernah mengalami amnesia. Sungguh ia tidak pernah dekat secara intim dengan wanita lain ketika mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, terkecuali Shinoa. Ya, Shinoa. Tapi si pendek itu pengecualian. Dadanya rata dan tidak ada segi menarik-menariknya menurut Yuichiro. Mereka hanya sebatas sahabat dekat dan Mikaela tahu itu.

Hanya Mikaela satu-satunya wanita yang pernah Yuichiro gagahi berkali-kali ketika ia masih berusia di bawah dua puluh tahun. Apalagi mengajak wanita lain ke hotel. Itu sungguh bukan dirinya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Yuichiro menyentuh kening. "Kau yakin tidak salah lihat?"

"Bukan hanya sekali itu saja aku melihat kalian. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa selain ke hotel cinta kau juga bermesraan dengannya di rumah, hah?!" Pertanyaan Yuichiro malah dibalas pernyataan lain. "Dua hari kemudian setelah menenangkan diri aku mencoba untuk bertanya langsung padamu. Kudatangi rumahmu, tapi yang kulihat di sana masih sama. Kau membenamkan wanita itu ke dalam pelukanmu!"

Pupil biru bergetar berusaha mati-matian menahan tangis. "Aku melihat dengan kepalaku sendiri bahwa kau yang mengenyakkan wanita itu ke dalam dekapanmu!" Tiga kata di bagian terakhir sengaja ditekankan.

Yuichiro menampik karena ia memang tidak merasa pernah melakukan penyelewengan. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu, Mika! SUNGGUH! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENDUA HATI DI BELA―" mata zamrud membelalak, mendadak teringat sesuatu. "Katakan secara spesifik wanita yang kau lihat bersamaku!"

Mikaela tak kalah tercengang. Ini adalah pertanda bahwa Yuichiro akan mengakui perbuatannya. "Mana aku ingat! Dan aku tidak sudi mengingatnya!"

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak mengingatnya, Mika. Aku saja masih ingat wujud pria yang kau temui di bandara, yang ternyata itu adalah kakakmu. Jelaskan secara rinci penampilannya agar aku bisa menyamakan dengan apa yang kuingat."

Mikaela malah emosi. "Benar 'kan ternyata kau selingkuh! Keparat!" Dua tangan Mikaela memukul-mukul dada bidang Yuichiro. Namun yang namanya wanita energinya terbatas, tidak sehebat pria. Alih-alih menyakitkan, pukulan Mikaela lebih terasa menggelitik. Lebih tepatnya Yuichiro merasa lucu mengamati pongah Mikaela.

Orang-orang mulai riskan, berkeinginan melerai tapi diberi kode Saitou dari jauh agar tetap diam.

Setelah empat sampai enam pukulan, Yuichiro menangkap kedua tangan Mikaela. "Katakan apa wanita yang kau lihat berambut cokelat?"

Mikaela berontak. "Lepaskan!"

"Apa rambutnya dikepang ke depan?"

Masih mencoba bergagah, Mikaela tidak menggubris. "Aku bilang lepaskan!"

"Mika, dengarkan aku! Tatap mataku, Mika!"

Wajah cantik agak menunduk, menyembunyikan sesuatu. Masih bersikeras melepaskan pagutan Yuichiro pada dua pergelangan tangan. Daya wanita itu melemah dan bahunya mulai berguncang.

"Dengarkan aku, Mika! Coba dengarkan aku!"

Mikaela menarik tangannya lagi.

"Tanganmu tidak akan kulepaskan sampai kau mau―AARGHHH!"

Kelamin Yuichiro ditonjok keras lutut si pirang.

Semua kru mengernyit, kompak menggumamkan kata 'Ughh!' dengan wajah terkerucut. Mengaduh, seolah mereka juga merasakan sakitnya. Sok merasa empati tapi sama sekali tidak membantu.

Pedih yang diderita Yuichiro minta ampun. Pria sekuat dan sehebat apa pun pasti akan tumbang jika titik vital itu yang diserang. Yuichiro tak bisa berbuat banyak tatkala Mikaela yang berhasil kabur segera berlari dan mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ahh, Guren, mau tak mau aku terpaksa menumpang di mobilmu. Lagipula ini gara-gara kau."

"Hah? Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku, Shinya?"

Tangan bersidekap. "Tentu saja. Kau selalu mencegahku setiap aku ingin melerai pertengkaran adikku."

Sambil berdiri Yuichiro menjepit paha, membungkuk, memegang anunya. Meringis, menahan sakit yang tak kunjung redam. Di balik perihnya ditendang di bagian kejantanan, otak Yuichiro memproses sebuah solusi.

Ada kalanya sebuah rasa sakit tidak hanya menelurkan lara tapi juga mencetuskan ide jalan keluar.

Beberapa kru menghampiri Yuichiro yag lebih banyak melontarkan pertanyaan daripada menawarkan pertolongan. Yuichiro menyanggah bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Melalui celah badan beberapa orang-orang yang mendekatinya, Yuichiro berharap besar pada seseorang.

Shinya.

Ya, Shinya.

Hanya melalui Shinya, ia bisa mengatur pertemuan dengan Mikaela untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman di luar dari agenda syuting yang telah berakhir.

Perselisihan suara dengan Shinya menjadikan Guren kesal dan berimbas pada semua kru yang tidak salah apa-apa.

"HEI, DENGAR KALIAN SEMUA! JANGAN KALIAN PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU BAHWA BEBERAPA DI ANTARA KALIAN MENGACUNGKAN PONSEL MEREKAM ADEGAN PERTENGKARAN YUU DAN MIKAELA!" Guren lantang berkacak pinggang.

Semua kru merinding. Teriakan Guren membuat mereka pening.

"Kau, Ferid! Jangan kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu diam-diam mengambil rekaman!"

"Ahhahahahaha, ketahuan, ya?"

"Goshi, ambil ponsel Ferid!"

Pria berjanggut segera merebut paksa ponsel pintar si model pria tampan.

"Shinoa, kau juga!" Jari telunjuk menyasar pada si pendek yang cengengesan sendiri.

"Baik, Guren- _san_. Aku hapus sendiri saja, ya?"

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak percaya kalau kau yang menghapus sendiri. Berikan ponselmu padaku! Hei, ponsel kalian berdua juga!"

Dijawab kompak secara bersamaan oleh Shikama Douji dan Tenjiryu. "Kami tidak bawa ponsel." Gestur sigap mereka bahkan tak luntur sedikit pun. Patuh menjadi _bodyguard_ Shinoa yang taat.

"Aku juga tidak percaya! Gekkoin, ambil paksa ponsel mereka!"

"Baik."

Area pasca proses syuting kini menjadi razia massal besar-besaran. Ini penting dilakukan untuk menghindari skandal yang diterbitkan melalui unggahan video cekcok yang telah diambil secara diam-diam. Informasi yang disalurkan melalui sosial media biasanya berkembang jauh lebih cepat dan menyeramkan daripada yang ditulis di media cetak.

Shinya jengah. Memasang jaket bulu-bulunya dan memasang kacamata hitam.

"DENGARKAN BAIK-BAIK! BAGI YANG SUDAH TELANJUR MEMASANG CUITAN MENGENAI HAL INI, AKU PERINTAHKAN UNTUK SEGERA MENGHAPUS SEBELUM AKU BUAT KALIAN MENJADI PENGANGGURAN!" Ada jeda sebentar. "SELAMANYA!"

Bahkan tindakan Guren jauh lebih perkasa dan perlu diberikan sanjungan besar karena penanggulangannya lebih dini terhadap penyebaran informasi yang dapat memicu afair, sekalipun posisinya bukan sebagai ketua agensi. Sang produser yang seharusnya mewanti-wanti malah diam saja sembari memutar kembali video rekaman amatir yang sempat dia abadikan di ponsel pintarnya. Dia tertawa tepat di bagian Yuichiro kesakitan tatkala ditendang Mikaela. Wajah Yuichiro jelek sekali.

"Ponsel Anda juga, Saitou- _sama_!"

Terinterupsi. "Ah, bisakah aku simpan sebagai asupan pribadi?"

"Tolong dewasalah. Ini artis-artis di bawah manajemen Anda."

"Guren, bisakah kau jangan terlalu berisik?!"

"KAU YANG BERISIK, SHINYA!"

"APA?! KENAPA KAU JADI MEMBENTAKKU?!"

Lalu pertikaian suara dua teman ini kembali berlanjut.

Kepala Yuichiro menjadi semakin pusing. Rasa ngilu di alat intimnya belum reda sepenuhnya. Kadang tekanan cenat-cenut nyeri bisa semakin sakit sekali. Mikaela pasti sangat marah sampai mengeluarkan jurus naga hanya sebagai sikap defensif, menyelamatkan diri dari kungkungan yang tidak lebih dari jeratan cengkeraman pada tangan.

Yuichiro meringis sambil mengintip, membuka sedikit ritsleting celana jins.

Astaga! Buah kemaluannya bengkak.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan di kantor agensi, pintu terjeblak membuka. Yuichiro datang dengar raut lecek, serta bibir tertekuk memberengut.

Beberapa orang menengok sebentar kepada sang penyanyi lalu melanjutkan pantauan pada layar datar komputer.

Yuichiro duduk di sebelah Shinoa yang dari tadi bersudi menatapnya mulai dari datang sampai si pria ini mendaratkan pantat.

"Wah, sepertinya kau tidak puas dengan hasil lima juta kali yang melihat _teaser_ videoklipmu hanya dalam waktu setengah jam."

"Bukan itu." Yuchiro duduk mengangkang menyandarkan punggung dan mengusap wajahnya cepat dengan jemari.

"Oh, pertemuan dengan Mikaela, ya? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Yuichiro menolehkan kepala. Lecek lagi wajahnya. "Itulah yang jadi penyebabnya, Shinoa. Aku bingung."

"Sudah kau jelaskan secara rinci?"

"Sudah!" Nadanya meninggi, sepertinya emosi. "Bahkan sebagai pembuktian aku bawa orangnya langsung. Akane."

"Terus?"

Shinoa khidmat mendengarkan. Beberapa orang di kantor agensi yang melakukan pengeditan pada peranti tiba-tiba menjeda gerakan dan memasang pendengaran tajam. Yuichiro sedikit pun tidak curiga. Bukan berarti ia acuh jika banyak orang mengetahui curahan hatinya, tapi karena memang ia tidak menyadari ada beberapa pasang telinga yang mendengarkan selain Shinoa.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan secara detail tentang yang dia lihat keluar dari hotel itu tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan. Itu hanya kekeliruan. Mana mungkin aku dan Akane melakukan, yah, kau tahulah. Aku dan Akane itu sepupu."

Kekeliruan yang baru bisa diluruskan sepuluh tahun kemudian, setelah mereka berpisah sambil menyimpan masing-masing kesalahpahaman. Tragis memang. Apalagi jika Yuichiro mengingat tindakan bodohnya ketika pernah menyayat nadi yang ternyata itu hanyalah satu dari ulah takdir yang berniat menguji kesetiaan hubungan mereka berdua, yang sayangnya tidak lulus dijalani di masa remaja silam.

Entah jika Horn tidak jatuh sakit dan Mikaela tidak menjadi penggantinya, mungkin saja sampai sekarang mereka berdua tidak akan diberikan kesempatan bertemu tatap berhadapan dan tidak tahu tabir kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Masih menyimpan jawaban salah yang membusuk di pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau juga menjelaskan bahwa kau datang ke sana untuk memberi pelajaran pada kekasih Akane yang tengah bercinta dengan wanita lain di hotel?"

"Iya, semuanya." Yuichiro menghela napas penat. "Memang salahku tidak menceritakan keberadaan Akane dari awal. Yah, katakanlah aku lupa."

"Tapi aku rasa itu hal yang wajar, Yuu- _san_. Kau lupa menceritakan bahwa kau punya sepupu secantik Akane karena memang keberadaan Akane yang jauh dari Tokyo dan tiba-tiba muncul minta tolong padamu hanya untuk menemaninya, memergoki kekasihnya yang berselingkuh dan kebetulan berada di Tokyo, bukan?"

"Aku memukul pria bangsat itu. Bagian itu juga aku ceritakan." Yuichiro melengos. "Yang di rumah juga. Ah, aku tidak terlalu ingat. Tapi untung Akane bersedia bercerita bahwa aku memeluknya hanya untuk menenangkan. Ya, hanya menenangkan Akane yang masih sedih dan menangis berhari-hari. Dasar wanita!"

"Lalu tanggapan Mikaela?"

Yuichiro terpaku sesaat. Kemudian mimiknya bergurat seperti orang yang nelangsa.

"Kau tahu apa reaksi Mika?"

Pertanyaan dijawab pertanyaan. Untungnya Shinoa bersedia meladeni. Orang galau memang cenderung harus lebih banyak didengarkan dan bercurah kata. Dan syukurnya lagi untuk hari ini si pendek anteng mendengarkan maupun menanggapi. Biasanya dia lebih sering tersenyum menyindir atau menggoda Yuichiro supaya tambah lebih kesal lagi.

"Mika hanya tersenyum." Yuichiro menarik ujung bibir kanan maupun bibir kirinya dengan jari telunjuk kanan-kiri sebagai contoh.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menceritakan hal ini padaku sampai membawa sepupumu segala. Aku sudah tidak terlalu mempersoalkannya lagi. Lagipula itu sudah lama berlalu, Yuu- _chan_. Maaf pada saat terakhir syuting aku menendangmu. Aku terbawa emosi, karena diburu pemotretan. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi." Yuichiro menghalus dan melembutkan suaranya. Meniru suara Mikaela yang malah terdengar seperti suara banci sakit tenggorokan yang kebelet berak tapi dituntut menyelesaikan cerita. "Begitu katanya."

"Bagus, Yuu- _san_. Apalagi yang perlu kau galaukan?"

"Hah?" Yuichiro mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak menangkap isi ceritaku?"

"Ee," berpikir sejenak, tidak mengerti letak ketidakpekaannya di mana. "Aku mendengarkan dari awal, Yuu- _san_."

Terdengar suara semburat orang menahan tawa. Yuichiro menyipit mata. Baru sadar bahwa ternyata beberapa orang di depannya ini menguping. Namun entah karena _mood_ Yuichiro sudah jelek dan ia tidak mau membuatnya jelek lagi, Yuichiro diam saja sambil bertopang kaki.

"Dia tersenyum, Shinoa. Dia tersenyum."

Shinoa menggulir mata, malas. Semalas Yuichiro yang kini memasang gestur sok keren. Kaki bersilang, siku kanan menumpu pada lengan sofa di mana masih di tangan yang sama jari telunjuk menyentuh kening seolah menopang kepala.

Apa yang salah dari senyuman?

"Karena dia tersenyum perasaan di hatinya tidak bisa tertebak." Gestur maskulin berubah serampangan kembali. "Kau tahu senyuman itu memiliki makna yang ambigu. Di luar dia tampak santai, biasa-biasa saja, seolah itu bukanlah hal yang patut untuk dipermasalahkan. Tapi bisa jadi itu bertolak belakang dari apa yang dirasakan Mika, Shinoa. Karena tentu kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatinya." Ucapan Yuichiro dibarengi dengan gerakan tangan. Serupa gaya ibu-ibu yang tengah bergosip. "Aku lebih suka saat Mika menunjukkan kemarahannya. Itu jelas sangat sesuai dengan cuaca hatinya saat itu."

"Nee, Yuu- _san_ ," Shinoa berseringai. Perangai aslinya mulai keluar. "Apa kau berpikir bahwa Mikaela masih menyukaimu?"

Langsung salah tingkah. Sedikit rasa _shock_ karena tudingan itu tepat sasaran. "Ti―tidak. Ahahaha, Shinoa kau bicara yang bukan-bukan saja."

"Kau sudah melakukan riset apa belum?"

"Riset?"

"Ya, riset. Riset mengenai informasi terkini para model."

Yuichiro bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Sudah kuduga, Yuu- _san_. Aku memberi tahu ini agar kau jangan terlalu besar kepala. Tapi setiap kesempatan itu pasti ada, kok. Setidaknya kau sudah mulai berusaha."

"Maksudnya?" Masih tak paham.

"Kabarnya Mikaela memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengan anak bungsu pemilik agensi tempat dia bernaung, Ky Luc."

Tamparan besar. Yuichiro melongo. Mungkin bisa dibayangkan bahwa rohnya kini melepas. Terbang tinggi mengangkasa menembus langit-langit.

* * *

.

. . . * . . .

.

* * *

Intro dimainkan hanya berupa instrumen piano yang merangkai sebuah musik pembuka.

Latar hitam pekat dengan pencahayaan minim. Kepala Kimizuki yang mengenakan topi fedora hitam ditangkap beberapa detik, enam puluh persen memenuhi layar.

Kemudian berganti dengan kepala Yuichiro yang mulanya menunduk lalu mengangkat, rata, lurus ke depan. Mata hijau berkilat marah terluka. Di bagian belakang kepala Yuichiro berlatar lanskap sebuah pesta yang tampak terlihat kabur.

Semua musik masuk dan mengalun konstan. Suara Yuichiro menyanyi.

 _Tahukah kau bagaimana rasanya langit runtuh?_

Sebuah ruangan berlatar pesta. Dinding-dinding dihias _wallpaper_ emas menyala. Kain-kain merah panjang menyulur di beberapa bagian sebagai asesoris tambahan. Tamu undangan berpakaian serba hitam. Meski ada gradasi warna lain sebagai warna campuran, tapi tidak menghilangkan kesan kelabu warna arang. Masih tetap abstrak berkesan _gothic_ malahan.

Para tamu bersenda gurau. Mereka berdiri. Ada yang mengobrol membentuk kubu, ada yang perorangan, dan ada yang berpasang-pasangan. Kebanyakannya memegang gelas _wine_.

 _Akan kuceritakan dan dengarkan baik-baik._

Satu per satu tamu yang berperan penting diperlihatkan.

Si nyonya rumah, Shinoa, berpenampilan paling _gothic_. Terusan hitam berlengan pendek dibatasi oleh ikat pinggang besar selebar tujuh senti seolah memisahkan bagian bawah serupa rok sepanjang paha. Rok itu berkerut-kerut.

Hiasan bolong di bagian bahu dan tali-tali spageti melintang di antara bagian tulang selangka dan atas dada. Rambut yang sudah dibuat keriwil dikuncir dua kanan-kiri di atas telinga. Sarung tangan hitam transparan sampai persikuan berpotongan seperti manset jempol. Dan sepatu _boots_ hitam ramping sebetis nyaris mencapai lutut dengan hiasan gesper-gesper mini.

Riasan wajahnya pun tak kalah melengkapi penampilan. Sengaja didandani pucat dengan perona mata hitam dan lipstik berwarna serupa. Dia duduk di sofa beludru merah darah. Terseringai manis namun berkesan agak mengejek. Kanan-kiri dua penjaga mengawal dengan gestur yang sama―kompak melipat tangan di dada. Berdiri gagah di samping sofa. Mereka berpenampilan sama hitamnya.

 _Ini jerat tersakit yang paling sakit._

Para pengisi pesta ditampilkan dalam mode _slow motion_. Di antaranya ada Kimizuki mengecup bibir gelas berkaki setangkai, mencicip likuid anggur yang berisi di dalamnya.

Penampilan Kimizuki sesuai dengan tema pesta. Kemeja putih lengan panjang, dasi arang bersimpul kupu-kupu. Dikombinasikan dengan jas berupa rompi hitam, ikat pinggang, celana kain hitam longgar, topi fedora hitam dengan hiasan pita tanpa simpul yang jauh lebih pekat dan agak berkilat melingkar tepat di atas tepi topi. Sepatu _boots_ setinggi di atas mata kaki berwarna cokelat muda beritsleting.

Tidak luput sebuah kacamata andil bagian pada wajah. Tindikan-tindikan menancap, di antaranya: pada cuping hidung sebelah kiri, dua cuping telinga dan pada dua tragus.

Dia berdiri di depan meja yang menyajikan hidangan. Satu tangan melesap dalam saku celana. Menyeringai ke depan seraya mereguk _wine_ lagi.

 _Mengoyak dada menikam jantung._

Sementara Yuichiro berada di tengah-tengah. Terperangkap dalam kubangan tamu-tamu yang menikmati suasana. Performa Yuichiro sedikit berbeda dari setelan formal. Jas _blazer_ hitam berbahan kulit sengaja tidak dikancing. Dasi merah bersimpul kasual yang menindihi kerah kemeja hitam yang terlipat sehingga lingkaran dasi terlihat dan pangkal kerah sedikit tercuat. Saputangan yang tersembul pada saku dada kiri jas sama merahnya dengan warna dasi. Jam tangan melingkari pergelangan kanan.

Berbeda dengan Kimizuki, Yuichiro mengenakan celana jins _baggy_ longgar hitam buram dikerat ikat pinggang. Serta sepatu _boots_ merah mencolok dengan lidah sepatu yang tidak dimasukkan.

Ia bergeming. Bibir bergerak melantunkan lirik sembari menatap pada dua makhluk yang membuatnya muak.

 _Melenting badan terbanting remuk injak._

Netra hijau sejurus melihat pada dua makhluk yang bersanding.

Sang wanita mengenakan gaun _strapless_ hitam. Pada bagian atas gaun berpotongan korset berhias pita bunga besar warna hitam. Bagian bawahnya bermodel rok _petti_ berjenjang, megar dengan panjang sejengkal di atas lutut, pun berhias renda-renda pada tiap bagian bawah tingkatan. Tulang selangka dibuat menggoda dengan untaian kalung berbandul batu permata kecil.

Pada dua daun telinga beranting emas putih mengkilap. Rambut pirangnya digelung tinggi. Anakan rambut bagian dari ujung poni, dibiarkan jatuh mencapai bahu membingkai wajah cantik yang dirias dengan garis mata berefek luntur, bulu mata lentik serta sentuhan perona mata abu-abu dan cokelat. Kesannya semakin seksi dengan bibir terpulas lipstik berona _bold_.

Kaki jenjang yang dibalut dengan sepatu _angkle_ bertali dan berdetail renda hitam itu berdiri di samping seorang pria bertuksedo pas badan. Sang pria tampan berambut perak dikuncir pita hitam.

 _Kotoran hewan kalah menjijikan dari apa yang kulihat._

Lalu giliran Kimizuki yang menyanyi bergaya _rap_. Musik mengencang. _Beat_ berdentum-dentum sampai ke jantung.

 _Kulihat kau berdiri di sana, senyummu merona memuai panas emosi muncul di atas ubun-ubun kepala._

Tampilan berganti-ganti. Adegan selang-seling ini pertamanya memperlihatkan Yuichiro dan Kimizuki―masih berpakaian yang sama―tapi berada di ruangan berbeda, berlatar dinding-dinding bata. Kimizuki bergoyang dengan gerakan ringan seperti penyanyi _hip hop_ pada umumnya. Sementara badan Yuichiro diam, kepala agak menunduk miring ke kiri, hanya rahangnya bergerak mengikuti ketukan _beat_ nada dan jemari kanannya bertingkah seperti menekan tuts piano di atas angin.

 _Karena kulihat kau dengan siapa, perak rambutnya, aku tak kenal dia._

Kemudian adegan Mikaela yang dipeluk Ferid dari belakang sambil menenggak _wine_ satu sama lain.

 _Kulihat kau bersama,_

Selanjutnya adegan Kimizuki seorang yang bergoyang di tengah pesta.

 _Kulihat kau memeluk,_

Beberapa adegan ini kembali ditunjukkan bergantian.

 _Kulihat kau mengecup_

Yang lalu lebih didominasi pada adegan Yuichiro dan Kimizuki dengan latar dinding bata. Saling menggerakkan badan, tangan serta kaki. Koreografi mereka seperti orang yang meletup, memprotes karena emosi.

 _Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya._

Kembali Yuichiro yang menyanyi seorang diri. Bertempat di tengah pesta seperti adegan semula. Irama musik lagu agak merendah tidak semenggebu tadi.

 _Seakan ingin kuambil belati membelah tulang rusuk ini._

Tajam mengamati Mikaela yang dihidu Ferid penuh gelora.

 _Untuk kuraih dan kubuang hati serta sekotak memori._

Pun mata biru membalasnya tak kalah intens.

 _Sayangnya kau terlalu hebat._

Yuichiro mengayunkan tungkai mendekatinya, masih dengan gaya lamban latar sebuah pesta.

Kimizuki di sisi lain mengancungkan gelas agak tinggi seolah ingin bersulang entah pada siapa. Lalu dia menyentuh tepi topi sebentar. Setelahnya berjalan ke kanan menjauhi meja.

 _Aku kalah, kebas, rengat._

Ketika jarak Yuichiro dengan Mikaela dan Ferid kini hanya bersisa dua meter, Yuichiro berhenti melangkah, dan kembali bergeming.

Untuk beberapa detik kelereng lazuardi dan zamrud saling pandang-pandangan.

Kemudian si pirang berbalik, melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yuichiro.

 _Tubuhmu yang membelakangi, turut membawa cintaku pergi._

Di sini tamu-tamu teratensi. Satu per satu pandangan mereka tertoleh pada sosok yang menyanyi kian pilu.

Yuichiro menjadi pusat perhatian para undangan.

Ferid pun menyusul di belakang Mikaela.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **a/n**

Maafkan saya karena tiba-tiba malah berimprovisasi menjadikan fanfk ini menjadi tiga chapter (padahal cuma ngedit dan niatnya nambahin dikit-dikit eh malah jadi bukit). *tunduk-tunduk* *bungkuk-bungkuk*.

Lagunya belum selesai dan akan disambung tepat di bagian pembuka chapter ketiga. Sumpah videonya abstrak banget.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang telah bersedia memberikan tanggapan terhadap fanfik saya, di antaranya adalah, **Rinki, Marry, Herra, Renakyu** dan **AON**. Terimalah ciuman dahsyat saya dari jauh. Emuuuaccchhhhhhh.

Dan terima kasih juga buat _silent reader_ , yang _follow_ dan fav yang tidak seberapa tapi itu sangat berarti dan berharga bagi saya. Buat semuanya terima kasih sudah bersudi membaca.

 **-Snaw-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), melow drama, a little smut (mungkin), sekali lagi lirik lagu ini sungguh biasa banget. Dan mungkin agak boring karena banyak menampilkan deskripsi videoklip.

ABAIKAN LIRIK LAGUNYA YANG ABAL!

.

Yuichiro X fem!Mikaela

.

* * *

 **. : ISYARAT KOSMIS (GONE) : .**

* * *

Lokasi tanah berbukit. Tebing setinggi dua puluh meter berbatu-batu besar, berlumut dan ditumbuhi rumput-rumput halus, dialiri air terjun yang pada hitungan sekitar tujuh meter dari bawah membelah menjadi dua jalur berkat sembulan batu pada tebing yang sangat besar.

Aliran air yang menuruni formasi berbatuan akibat erosi itu jernihnya bukan main. Terjunan airnya menjatuhi sebuah sungai kecil yang jika pada suspensi tertentu dan bantuan pantulan sinar matahari kejernihan likuidnya menciptakan warna biru.

Di sekelilingnya dikitari oleh pohon dan tumbuh-tumbuhan hijau. Hutan perawan yang dapat mengantarkan rasa sejuk dan menaungi dari sengatan sang surya tengah hari.

Topografi ini menjadi _setting_ yang ditampilkan setelah _scene_ berupa latar pesta.

Suara Yuichiro melantunkan lirik.

 _Seperti bumi ingatanku pun berputar._

Masih menerapkan gerakan _slow motion_.

Di bawah salah satu air terjun dengan kederasan normal ada sepasang insan yang saling bercumbu. Gerakan air yang elegan berhasil ditangkap oleh kamera dengan sangat cantik. Pemandangan basah yang dilakonkan oleh Mikaela yang dicumbu dan Ferid yang mengecup leher jenjang si wanita penuh nafsu memancarkan energi dan gelora cinta yang membumbung tinggi.

 _Ada kau dan rerumputan segar menjadi latar._

Kedalaman sungai cukup dangkal. Hanya setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Yuichiro berada di tengah-tengah sungai. Ia tampil sangat maskulin dan _macho_ dengan singlet putih basah yang mencetak perut kotak-kotaknya, celana jins berikat pinggang, kalung berbandul salib yang tepat jatuh di tengah dada, serta untaian-untain gelang sebagai pernak-pernik.

 _Sangat basi jika kukatakan di sanalah kita menguntai hubungan._

Yuichiro begitu terluka memandang Mikaela yang merengkuh punggung Ferid. Taktis Mikaela mengenyakkan surai perak itu dalam memerawani seluk beluk leher dan tulang selangkanya.

 _Romansa yang menjurus aku dan kau adalah kekasih._

Wanita itu sengaja melirik Yuichiro dengan ekspresi mulut membuka yang seperti tengah melontarkan desahan. Dia seakan terangsang. Teramat menikmati. Kemudian mencium pipi Ferid―pria yang dua kali lipat lebih gagah dari Yuichiro karena Ferid bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana kain putih yang telah kuyup di bawah pergumulan air.

 _Tapi realita sekarang menghajarku._

Ciuman itu eksotis. Terlampau liar malahan. Ferid semakin memeluk tubuh Mikaela. Belum cukup si pirang saja yang mengecup, giliran Ferid yang menjejaki pipi kiri si wanita yang terlihat semakin termakan rangsangan seduktif dengan bibir tipisnya.

 _Jatuh limbung tersungkur._

Lalu kamera hanya menangkap sosok Ferid yang sendirian di bawah terjunan air. Otot-otot kelakian itu mencuat ketika melakukan gerakan seperti mengucek rambut. Dada bidang dan perut delapan pak menjadi asupan bagi para penonton yang matanya lapar konsumsi akan keperkasaan pria tampan. Terutama refleksi bagian bawah Ferid. Bagian intimnya menyembul―gundukan tepat di tengah bawah perut―seluk beluk celana dalam terekspos di balik celana basah. Sangat menggoda.

 _Rohku terserap, aku kosong, pikiranku buntu._

Mikaela kini tepat berada di hadapan Yuichiro. Hanya dipangkas jarak satu meter di dalam sungai. Seluruh tubuhnya basah. Kulit mulus menjadi pucat. Titik-titik air bersisa di sekujur permukaan pori-pori. Rambut panjang lepek. Dan badan proporsionalnya tergambar jelas di balik _tank top midi dress_ putih polos pas badan. Bagian bawah yang berupa rok mengambang dalam air.

 _Dia yang kujunjung cinta setinggi jagat bermuka dan berhati dua._

Si pirang memerhatikan Yuichiro dengan sesekali kedipan sayu. Tingkah si penyanyi seolah bertutur kata lewat gerakan bibir. Di mana rahangnya keras berucap tegas dan mempertanyakan. Aksi tangannya mengepal lalu mekar seperti cakar yang terbalik. Menghentak di angin. Penuh emosional.

Mikaela berpaling. Dan balikan badan itu terjeda di sudut seratus dua puluh derajat karena cengkeraman jemari pada tangannya telah menginterupsi. Ekspresinya agak kaget.

 _Inikah kau oh gadisku yang lugu?_

 _Setting_ yang sama dengan objek yang berbeda. Kimizuki berada di dalam hutan dengan pencahayaan bagus, sinar-sinar yang merembes dari celah helatan pohon dan daun-daun pada ranting. Tidak ada sungai. Tidak ada air terjun. Hanya ada belantara hutan.

Sama seperti Yuichiro, ia mengenakan singlet putih ketat, untaian kalung berbandul platina, gelang-gelang melingkar―asesoris penyanyi _hip hop_ pada umumnya.

Pembedanya adalah, tubuh Kimizuki tidak terpanir air sungai, kering, segar dan tampan. Celana jins yang membungkus bagian bawah tubuhnya pun berpotongan _baggy_ dengan hiasan rantai yang menjuntai pada jalur pinggir ikat pinggang. Serta sepatu kets yang membuatnya lincah menggerakkan badan dan bahu di atas tanah yang disemai daun-daun gugur.

Bagian lirik Kimizuki adalah lirik yang harus dinyanyikan bergaya _rap_.

 _Ngengat-ngengat tersengat, jalar racuni darah, meradang sampai pecah_

 _Kucoba tutup enyah balur luka, hampa, sia-sia, semua percuma._

 _Tuturmu, senyummu, godamu, lirikmu, parasmu, candu._

 _Ca ca ca ca candu._

 _Meski kau jahat, walau kau kejam, biar kau itu pengkhianat._

 _Cintaku tak bisa redam._

 _Cintaku tak bisa tenggelam._

 _Cintaku tak bisa padam._

Adegan berganti lagi di sebuah _basemant_ parkiran.

Kembali giliran Yuichiro menyanyi normal.

 _Haruskah kuanggap kusalah lihat?_

Mikaela dan Ferid berada di jok depan duduk di dalam sebuah audi hitam.

Ferid di sini berpenampilan pria dewasa dan bersahaja, dibalut _long coat V neck_ hitam dengan dalaman baju abu-abu gelap berkerah tinggi.

Anak-anak saja tahu ini bukan mimpi.

Dia mengecup punggung tangan Mikaela yang duduk di sebelahnya. Apatis dengan arah pandangan Mikaela yang tajam lurus menembus kaca _dashbord_ mobil.

 _Sungguh ingin kulempar granat._

Ternyata ada penampakan Yuichiro tepat di hadapan audi hitam. Berdiri membeku menyanyikan lagu, yang menjadi objek tatapan angkuh si pirang.

 _Bukan padamu dan bukan pada si benalu._

Yuichiro tampil cukup urakan tapi estetikanya berkesan keren. Lagi-lagi yang dikenakannya adalah garmen singlet putih. Namun itu menjadi dalaman karena ada jaket hitam bertudung yang melapisinya. Pada bagian tudung dipenuhi bulu-bulu.

Tambah keren tatkala tiga kalung yang berbeda panjang ukuran menjuntai pada leher. Yang paling panjang adalah kalung berpedulum salib berbahan platina besar seukuran jari telunjuk.

 _Tapi pada diriku, di tempatku mematung melihat dirimu._

Ditampilkan di sisi lain dari parkiran, Kimizuki yang memakai jaket _hodie_ abu-abu muda, bersimbol huruf K besar pada dada. Mengenakan topi yang di dalamnya kepala merah muda telah berbandana _scarft_ kuning. Menoleh pada Yuichiro dari kejauhan dengan latar tembok yang tergambar bayangan hitam dirinya.

Kimizuki ditunjukkan separuh badan. Posisi badan hadap ke samping tapi lehernya mengarahkan kepala untuk memosisikan pandangan ke sebelah kanannya. Gestur kedua tangan menelusup pada dua saku jaket depan. Tindikan pada cuping hidungnya sepesekian detik berkilau.

 _Agar kau berbalik, memberikan penjelasan, mencegahku mati._

Gerakan lambat. Mikaela dan Ferid kini tengah berjalan di lantai beton parkiran. Tubuh ramping jenjang si pirang semakin terpapar ketika ia dibungkus _midi dress_ tak berlengan berkerah model perahu. Terusannya bermotif _floral_ warna merah dan ungu. Rok payung di bawah lutut terkibar saat ia melangkah menarik tangan Ferid yang berjalan di belakangnya.

 _Kau tak berpaling, kau tak menoleh._

Di- _shot_ mulai dari dua pasang sepatu yang memijak. Sepasang sepatu wanita _ankle strap_ merah bata dan pantofel cokelat mengetuk bidang datar lantai. Lalu naik perlahan-lahan memperlihatkan punggung wanita yang tertutup rambut pirang yang ditata lurus tergerai anggun.

Seinchi pun Mikaela tidak menengok ke belakang. Pergi menjauhi Yuichiro seraya membawa Ferid serta.

 _Kau memunggungi, hatiku turut terseret pergi._

Kali ini latarnya adalah sebuah ruangan dengan sekeliling tembok berwarna abu-abu tua. Sinematografi yang menjadi puncak adegan dalam videoklip. Tidak ada furnitur atau properti apa pun yang ditampilkan terkecuali sepasang makhluk yang masih menerapkan konsep saling berdiri berhadapan berpangkas jarak sangat dekat.

Bagian Yuichiro menuturkan lirik.

 _Masih ingin mendengar lanjutan kisahku?_

Mikaela di sini terlihat sangat jelita. Riasan minimalis memberikan sentuhan natural di wajahnya yang besirat suci tak berdosa tapi sebenarnya dia adalah pendongkrak utama sang penyanyi patah hati.

Dan lagi-lagi Mikaela dalam balutan pakaian feminin. _Midi dress_ brokat kombinasi katun. Bagian atas warna putih lengan pendek, bagian bawah rok hijau daun berpotongan payung sampai lutut. Ikat pinggang spageti tepat melingkari pinggang serta hiasan besar bunga hijau dan putih. Sisa tali-tali spagetinya menyulur di sebelah kiri.

 _Semuanya lantak tak bersisa._

Yuichiro menyentuh pipi cantik Mikaela setelah sebelumnya ia membelai helai pirang yang ditata bak rambut dewi―rambut bagian kanan dan kiri dikepang lalu disatukan di bagian tengah belakang. Taktil yang sekejap berhasil membuat Yuichiro jatuh lagi dalam parit rasa sakit. Ia tercandu dan terlena cukup dalam.

 _Dia bercela sakit hati meraja._

Namun bukan berarti Yuichiro terlarut seutuhnya. Semuanya berjalan seiringan. Ia tergoyah tapi dalam waktu bersamaan lukanya kembali terkoyak. Protes ia tunjukkan. Gerakan bertanya kenapa dan mengapa. Tidak terima diperlakukan sebagai cinta buangan.

 _Kau gerus hatiku._

Yuichiro yang mengenakan jaket denim cokelat muda dengan rekatan satu kancing tunggal pada kerah itu diambil tangkapan kamera dalam mode berputar bersama Mikaela di hadapannya. Tepat di belakang Yuichiro, Kimizuki memunggungi seraya menyahuti.

 _Pergi._

Gestur dua penyanyi ini kompak melakukan ekspresi marah yang tersirat lewat gerakan tangan cakar yang terbalik hendak menggarut saking geramnya tapi tertahan.

Metode penangkapan gambar masih sama. Berputar. Yuichiro menghadap Mikaela yang juga menghadapnya. Sementara Kimizuki di belakang saling beradu punggung dengan Yuichiro.

Yuichiro ditampilkan sekilas.

 _Kau sedot jiwaku._

Beralih menunjukkan eksistensi Kimizuki.

 _Pergi._

Kembali berpindah pada Yuichiro.

 _Kau jadikan aku._

Selalu disahuti Kimizuki.

 _Mati._

Kemudian hanya dua pria ini saja yang ditampilkan saling bersisian. Tanpa ada Mikaela.

Suara Yuichiro menyanyi.

 _Cukup, nyawaku hilang berkatmu._

Diakhiri kata singkat Kimizuki

 _Yeah._

* * *

.

. . . * . . .

.

* * *

Sejak pertama kali dirilis album _Gone_ telah terjual sebanyak lima puluh ribu keping. Pun telah menerobos lima besar dalam tangga lagu bergengsi. Sebuah keprestisiusan di mana negara ini lebih menyerbu lagu bergenre _pop rock_ ketimbang aliran _hip hop_.

Hanya helat satu minggu _Gone_ berhasil menjajaki peringkat pertama di tangga lagu. Penjualan album sudah setara dengan sertifikat penghargaan _Gold_. Dan prediksi penyandang perhargaan _Double_ Platinum tertepis kala ternyata penjualan album semakin ke depan semakin menanjak drastis.

Belum puas dengan penjualan lima ratus ribu _copy_ , videoklip singel kedua dalam album yang sama sengaja diluncurkan untuk meraup keuntungan lebih. Taktik marketing industri musik yang cukup berhasil sehingga penjualan album semakin meroket tinggi. Dan kedudukan pertamanya di tangga lagu tidak pernah bergeser barang satu kali. Dominasi yang terlalu kokoh untuk diruntuhkan.

Kolaborasi dua studio musik rupanya tidak sia-sia. Album _Gone_ berhasil mendapatkan predikat penghargaan _Million_ dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Namun selayaknya dinamika kehidupan, semakin tinggi sebuah kepopularitasan maka semakin kencang angin yang akan menerpa. Hal itu berlaku pada salah satu penyanyi _Gone_ , Yuichiro, yang telah ditempa isu miring.

Agensi tempatnya bernaung menjadi pening dengan lontaran banyak pertanyaan dari media. Dan hari ini adalah puncak yang paling parah karena sebuah bukti baru telah beredar.

Hal inilah yang wajib ditindaklanjuti oleh Narumi selaku orang yang cukup berwenang di agensi. Dia menghamparkan sebuah tablet komputer seukuran dua buah buku tulis di atas sebuah meja oval, yang mana telah duduk di hadapannya sang penyanyi dalam keadaan dua kaki terunjur ke atas meja. Namun atensi Yuichiro tak berpindah sekali pandang pun dari ponsel pintar yang ia mainkan.

Tak mendapat respon dari luncuran gawai yang berisi tentang rubrik berita yang sengaja ditunjukkan, Narumi memilih berkata telak secara langsung. "Jadi ini alasanmu membeli sebuah paviliun rumah di pinggir pantai?"

Sekalipun sibuk menyentuh-nyentuh ponsel pribadi, Yuichiro bersudi membuka suara. Mungkin ia memang sedang menunggu ditembak secara blak-blakan. Sebab memang ada yang ingin ia sampaikan berhubung bukti-bukti itu terpampang tanpa ia yang melakukan. "Ya, itu rumah peristirahatanku."

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu membeli rumah di mana pun hanya untuk bercinta dengan wanita mana pun yang kau sukai. Tapi―" Narumi agak merentangkan tangannya. "Ayolah, Yuu. Lihat kondisinya. Tanggal penyerahan sertifikat penghargaan _Million_ sudah ditetapkan. Dan itu beberapa hari lagi. Kau ingin diterjang pertanyaan panas dari media, hah?"

Yuichiro melirik sebentar. Kemudian kembali menatap ponselnya tanpa sanggahan.

"Memang tidak ada kontrak perjanjian yang melarangmu untuk berhubungan asmara dengan seorang wanita. Mau kau pacari, mau kau tiduri berkali-kali itu hakmu. Tapi seharusnya kau melakukan itu dengan sangat rapi dan penuh kehati-hatian. Coba lihat ini! Wajahmu seolah sengaja kau tunjukkan pada kamera pengawas di gerbang jalan tol!" Narumi semakin menyodorkan tablet miliknya ke hadapan Yuichiro yang hanya ditanggapi lirikan sekilas dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Dan karena itu pelat mobilmu terekam dan ditemukan di sebuah rumah bertingkat di pinggir pantai. Media jadi tahu bahwa itu mobilmu, Yuu."

Yuichiro bisu. Ia sungguh tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi ketika kepalanya terlihat dari kaca mobil yang terbuka penuh saat melintasi gerbang itu. Lagipula ia sudah membeli sebuah rumah peristirahatan yang letaknya sangat jauh dari khalayak. Itu sudah merupakan pemikiran matang yang tentu tindakannya bisa dikategorikan sebagai langkah antisipasi, tapi entah kenapa tetap saja terendus media.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang paling mengejutkan?"

"Sosok bayangan wanita, bukan? Ya, aku akui, semuanya seperti yang kau duga."

"Yuu, apa kau tahu ini sudah menjadi skandal?"

Skandal adalah hal biasa di dunia hiburan. Apalagi jika datangnya ketika seseorang telah berada di atas awan. Akan banyak pihak yang cemburu dan mencoba untuk menjatuhkan. Atau hasil serbuan untuk bahan berita apa pun itu selagi yang diliput adalah hal-hal yang bekenaan tentang sang publik figur yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Tidak peduli pada imbasnya nanti akan membuatnya semakin berkilau atau berpotensi meredupkan sinar sang bintang.

"Yah, seperti yang kau bilang barusan, Narumi. Aku tidak terikat kontrak untuk terus melajang selama waktu yang telah ditentukan. Aku bebas menentukan pilihanku, menyerahkan hatiku kepada siapa pun. Aku sudah cukup menyerahkan segenap karyaku pada dunia. Sekarang giliranku yang harus memuaskan diriku sendiri. Apa kau ingin aku mewujudnyatakan _fanbase_ KimiYuu? Sampai kapan aku harus terus-terusan memuaskan penggemar?! Tidak, Narumi!" Yuichiro sudah melepaskan ponsel pintarnya. "Aku sudah menemukan cintaku. Aku sudah menentukan pendampingku! Salahkah aku menikmati itu?"

Mengembuskan napas dan bersidekap. "Apa kau ingin mengaku pada media bahwa itu memang kau?"

Disahuti dengan kendikan bahu. "Kalau perlu."

"Cih. Dasar kekanak-kanakan. Aku yakin kau jadi berkata seperti itu karena belum melihat ini, bukan?"

Tanpa memaling benda, Narumi menyentuh beberapa kali pada layar untuk membuka tautan baru. Tampak sebuah berita yang dari keterangan baru diunggah pagi tadi. Berita yang dilengkapi dengan dua foto yang belum pernah Yuichiro lihat. Foto pertama ia akui itu memang dirinya dengan sang wanita.

"Ini tampak dari belakang."

Narumi memperbesar gambar. Sebuah tangkapan potret dari luar jendela. Agak buram karena kamera diatur dalam mode _zoom in_ tapi masih bisa dikenali. Punggung seorang wanita yang mengenakan kemeja panjang tanpa celana. Untungnya bagian kepala wanita itu tertutup lipatan gorden. Namun wajah Yuichiro dan torsonya yang tak terbungkus apa pun terlihat seperti akan menuju kepada sang wanita.

Mata hijau terbelalak.

"Dan ini."

Satu foto lagi telah menghajarnya. Gesturnya memang bisa disebut kurang senonoh jika dikonsumsi oleh pembaca berita. Letak wajah Yuichiro yang terbenam dalam dada sang wanita, di mana sepertinya kancing-kancing kemeja itu sudah dibuka. Foto yang kelihatan cukup jelas seperti ditangkap oleh kamera tersembunyi dalam sebuah ruangan. Hanya saja lagi-lagi sosok sang wanita bisa dikatakan beruntung karena sepertinya lanskap kamera tidak bisa mencapai wajahnya―terbatas hanya sampai bagian tulang selangka.

Yuichiro refleks mengambil tablet. Memperbesar. Menggulir layar beberapa kali. Mengamati berita yang terpampang foto dirinya.

"Apa saat kau membeli rumah itu sudah diperiksa sampai ke seluk beluk terdalamnya, Yuu? Atau kau memang sengaja merekam adegan itu sendiri untuk asupan pribadi dan tiba-tiba bocor begitu saja?"

Yuichiro masih memelototi gawai. Ia tremor bercampur horor. "Apa ada lagi yang lain?"

"Untuk sekarang hanya dua itu. Tidak tahu besok-besok apakah foto atau yang lebih parah, video seksmu dengan wanitamu itu yang nantinya dipublikasikan."

Semakin membelalak sambil menahan napas ia memandang Narumi beberapa detik. Yuichiro lalu menyentuh kening. Terduduk lesu. Kepalanya mulai pening sepening orang-orang agensi yang telah dibuatnya kerepotan.

Yuichiro tidak akan menampik bahwa itu memang dirinya. Postur yang memang ia lakukan terhadap wanitanya di dalam kamar rumah di pinggir pantai. Itu murni tanpa editan. Dirinya yang saat itu menjelma sebagai bayi. Menghisap tonjolan merah muda pada dada sang wanita sekalipun tidak ada cairan susu yang bakal keluar. Menyedot dan menjilat sampai wanitanya melontarkan desah-desah manja.

Bukan hanya itu, ia mencumbu seluruh tubuh sang wanita, sampai bagian yang terintim dan yang tersensitif. Oh, Yuichiro sungguh tidak bisa menahan nafsu ketika tiba-tiba saat ia memasuki kamar, wanita itu telah menghadangnya dengan bertelanjang badan yang hanya disamarkan oleh sebuah kemeja sepaha dan sengaja tidak merekatkan semua kancingnya.

Tubuhnya yang indah, putih bersih. Harum. Kulitnya yang licin dan bebas dari semua bulu, terutama di area bawah yang melihatnya saja sudah membuat kelamin Yuichiro membengkak. Hingga ia melahapnya, mencicipi lubang kenikmatan itu melalui kecup bibir dan liatnya lidah sampai basah, sampai sang wanita kerasukan untuk segera disetubuhi. Kemudian ia menggagahi berkali-kali dengan ragam gaya yang bervariasi.

Yuichiro bahkan masih ingat berapa kali ia menusuk sang kekasih dan menyemburkan cairan kental kenikmatan itu ke dalam liang elastis. Tidak akan pernah melupakan betapa rapatnya di dalam sana ketika kerap kali batangnya dijepit senam _kegel_ sampai Yuichiro merasakan bahwa ia seakan berada di surga yang sebenarnya. Serta betapa manisnya peluh yang terkucur dan syahdunya jerit romantis dalam lenguh dan desahan yang merajai suasana hening kamar.

Semuanya terlalu indah untuk dipertontonkan. Terlalu haram untuk disebarluaskan kepada publik.

Tentunya hal-hal pribadi seperti seks bukanlah hal yang patut untuk dikonsumsi bersama sekalipun cuma adegan visual. Yuichiro masih sangat waras untuk tidak membiarkan bentuk tubuh telanjang luar biasa indah kekasihnya disantap banyak pasang mata di luar sana. Itulah yang membuatnya tak habis pikir dan merasa emosional.

Kamera tersembunyi, para pemburu informasi yang bertindak seperti hantu atau apa pun yang berhasil mengabadikan momen teramat pribadi itu, Yuichiro sungguh mengutuk keras dalam hati.

Mungkin setelah ini ia akan melelang rumah di pinggir pantainya. Oh, barangkali akan lebih baik jika dilenyapkan saja. Benar, Yuichiro akan memerintahkan orang untuk membakar rumah itu. Sekalipun di sanalah tempat ia dan kekasihnya menyatukan tubuh maupun hati. Tempat yang telah mengukir beberapa kenangan. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menghancurkan.

"Perlu kubacakan bagian yang ini?" Narumi mengambil tablet miliknya. Membaca sebaris kalimat. "Beberapa nama telah disebutkan sebagai wanita yang berpotensi menjadi kekasih diam-diam Yuichiro." Melirik sebentar kemudian melanjutkan bacaan. "Inoue Rika."

Beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum perilisan album _Gone_ , Yuichiro terlibat dalam film _live action_ sebuah _anime_. Di mana ia harus berhadapan lawan main dengan seorang bintang yang kerap memerankan tokoh wanita _tsundere_ bernama Inoue Rika. Kabar kedekatan mereka sempat terekspos media. Dan Yuichiro beberapa kali tepergok sering menempel dengan Rika ketika berada di beberapa acara.

Namun itu semata hanya karena tuntutan. Untuk promosi film mereka yang nantinya akan tayang. Yuichiro tidak mempunyai hubungan spesifik lebih jauh selain hanya sebagai rekan.

"Lacus Welt."

Demi apa ada yang memasukkan nama orang itu ke dalam daftar! Lacus merupakan artis transgender yang sering bermain dalam film _action_. Entah dari mana asal usul ia diisukan memiliki hubungan dengan artis yang dulunya adalah bergender pria. Orientasi seksual Yuichiro normal. Ia bisa membedakan yang mana benar wanita dan mana replika wanita. Masih menggemari bermain selangkangan di depan daripada di jalur belakang.

Yuichiro yakin yang memasangkannya dengan Lacus pastilah _haters_.

"Dan Shindo Mikaela. Dia mantanmu waktu SMA, 'kan?"

Ah, Mika. Mendengar namanya saja darah Yuichiro berdesir.

"Tapi yang paling berpotensi adalah Rika dilihat dari ceruk leher di foto ini. Itu menurut media."

Yuichiro diam.

"Apa kau tahu pagi tadi ketika aku berpapasan di jalan manajer Rika memandang sinis terhadapku? Belum dikonfirmasi agensi mereka sudah bersikap tidak hangat. Apa kabar dengan ribuan juta penggemarmu?" Narumi kembali meletakkan tablet ke meja agak melempar, menggebuk bunyinya.

Yuichiro memijit kening. Masih berpikir. Masih pening.

"Aku sangat senang kalau sekarang kau telah menemukan tambatan hatimu yang sebenarnya. Tapi jangan sampai perasaan cinta menggelapkan padanganmu, Yuu. Berpikirlah realistis. Kau multitalenta. Penjualan albummu jutaan. Sebentar lagi kau mulai debut di film _Hollywood_ di bawah tangan sutradara ternama. Semakin kau bersinar semakin kau harus menjaga imej dan nama baik karena kau tidak berdiri sendiri. Ada orang-orang di belakangmu, yaitu kami! Sekali namamu jatuh karena skandal sedikit banyaknya nama agensi juga ikut tercoreng!"

Percuma. Seterang apa pun Narumi memberikan pencerahan, otak Yuichiro tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Anggap saja aku salah bahwa gadismu adalah warga sipil biasa. Tapi bagaimana jika betul dia seorang yang bernaung di sebuah agensi. Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana karirnya?"

Sepintas ada rasa sakit yang menusuk tengah dada.

Masih segar dalam ingatan kata-kata sumpah setia yang ia ikrarkan bersama kekasih bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama baik suka maupun duka, di saat berada di puncak maupun jatuh ke parit. Tapi yang dikatakan Narumi ada benarnya. Ia tidak peduli apa kata dunia mengenai betapa mesum dirinya dilihat dari foto berita panas media. Namun ia sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa perkara ini bisa menjadi lemparan batu pada kaca jendela kekasihnya. Wanita yang juga memilki karir di bawah payungan sebuah manajemen.

"Kalau kau tidak peduli dengan karirmu dan nasib agensi yang―oh, tentu saja penghasilan kami bukan hanya darimu, kau bukan satu-satunya bintang orbitan kami, tapi pikirkanlah bagaimana posisi kekasihmu nanti, Yuu. Aku tidak akan menanyakan siapa namanya, biarlah itu menjadi rahasiamu. Tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa dia juga berada di dunia _showbiz_ , betul 'kan?"

Sebuah nada dering menginterupsi. Narumi menjeda argumen. Menerima panggilan pada ponsel pintarnya yang lain sebentar. Kemudian melanjutkan kalimat terakhir sebagai tanda penuntasan perbincangan. "Aku akan merundingkannya dengan Saitou- _sama_ solusi apa yang nanti akan kita ambil. Tapi ingat pesanku, Yuu. Tolong jangan egois!"

Tablet komputer diraih. Dibawa pergi Narumi melenggang ke pintu keluar sambil berbicara pada ponsel yang mencium telinga.

Usai ditinggal Narumi sendiri, Yuichiro cukup lama merenung. Dari tadi jam lowongnya hanya digunakan untuk berpikir serius. Kening ditempelkan pada permukaan meja. Suasana hatinya segera diterbalikan dalam sekedip mata hanya karena menyangkut tentang masalah kehormatan seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah kekasihnya.

Sang manajer, Yoichi, yang datang ke tempat itu dengan niat mengajaknya bermain skuas, tiba-tiba jadi tidak tega mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan kalut.

Yoichi lalu diminta untuk membawakan beberapa kaleng bir agar ia bisa sedikit menyegarkan pikiran.

Kaleng demi kaleng bir dibuka. Literan likuid alkohol ditenggak. Keadaan mendesaknya untuk berpikir cepat. Yuichiro memutuskan melakukan panggilan telepon.

"Halo. Kau sudah baca berita hari ini?"

Sebatang rokok bahkan dihisap saking kacaunya. Bukan karena Yuichiro takut aibnya yang akan terbongkar, tapi karena ia tidak akan mengampuni dirinya sendiri jika nanti sang kekasihnya ikut menanggung malu.

"Posisimu masih aman, 'kan?" Kepulan asap diembuskan keluar. "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak merokok." Ujung lintingan nikotin yang masih menyala digerus ke dalam asbak. "Bohong? Iya aku memang bohong. Maafkan aku. Dan rokoknya sudah kumatikan. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Hening. Yuichiro mendengarkan dengan seksama lawan bicaranya di seberang telepon. Baru akan buka suara jika memang saatnya ia harus menanggapi.

"Sungguh aku tidak ingin kau tinggalkan seperti dulu lagi, hanya saja keadaan sekarang sedang tidak bersahabat."

Kembali diam untuk mendengarkan. Yuichiro malah semakin bertambah depresi. Berulang kali wajah tampan diusap-usap tangan.

"Tidak! Untuk sekarang kita lebih baik jangan bertemu dulu. Jangan! Aku bilang jangan! Oh, ya ampun."

Pucuk rambut dijambak frustasi.

"Tolong mengertilah! Ini semua demi kebaikanmu!"

Senyap lagi.

"Tentu saja demi dirimu! Aku tidak peduli orang-orang mau berkata apa tentang diriku!"

Kepulan asap rokok kini berubah menjadi kepulan asap imajiner di atas kepala.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kau tidak boleh menjadi korban. Aku tidak mau melihatmu hancur!"

Masih memijit pelipis. Yuichiro bukan merasa lebih baik tapi merasa semakin bersalah.

"Putus?!"

Kontan Yuichiro bangkit dari duduk. Dadanya kembang kempis menahan gejolak emosi. Mata bergurat tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bersabar sedikit saja. Kenapa kau tidak bisa?! Kau malah ingin bertindak gegabah! Baik. Memang lebih bagus hubungan kita tidak usah dilanjutkan lagi!"

Koneksi panggilan pun diputus.

Ponsel pintar dibanting sampai terburai.

* * *

Satu minggu setelah mendapatkan sertifikat penghargaan _Million_ , Yuichiro segera bertolak ke Amerika untuk mulai melakukan proses syuting film _Hollywood_. Tiga bulan menginjakkan kaki di negeri barat, atmosfer berita skandal sudah menjadi basi untuk dibahas. Kehidupannya kembali normal tanpa ada isu yang tak sedap. Dan untungnya tidak ada gosip lanjutan atau pun bukti susulan yang merebak kembali ke permukaan ketika dirinya kembali terikat jadwal di industri hiburan Jepang.

Lima hari menghirup napas di negerinya sendiri, Yuichiro menggelar konferensi pers. Tidak sedikit yang berspekulasi bahwa pertemuan ini berkaitan erat mengenai kabar beredarnya foto sang penyanyi dengan sang wanita di sebuah paviliun rumah di pinggir pantai beberapa bulan silam.

Jepretan kamera, lampu kilat cahaya, perekam suara maupun video tak urung memerangkap penuturan Yuichiro yang bercerita tentang kegiatannya di kota _Hollywood_. Di saat sesi tanya jawab, jika ada salah satu wartawan bertanya melenceng dari topik yag diceritakan, contohnya seperti ada yang menyinggung foto mesum beberapa waktu yang lalu, Yuichiro hanya mengulas senyum dan menyetir arah pembicaraan.

Banyak para wartawan merasa jengah dan tidak puas atas pernyataan Yuichiro yang sedikit pun enggan membahas perkara skandal yang sampai sekarang belum ada konfirmasi apa-apa. Tidak sedikit juga yang merasa hilang selera dan memilih hendak angkat kaki dari sana.

Ketika berkurangnya minat para jurnalis meliput berita, sebuah pintu di sebelah kiri ruangan dari jejeran kursi yang ditempati si penyanyi dan beberapa orang agensi terkuak. Sosok perempuan anggun muncul dengan senyum sumringah. Beberapa kali tangkapan kamera berhasil mengabadikan garis bibir terkembang wanita yang berjalan kerap agak menunduk sebagai bentuk hormat dan campuran dari rasa malu-malu itu.

Yoichi yang sedari tadi menemani Yuichiro duduk di sampingnya angkat badan. Mempersilakan sang wanita tinggi semampai itu untuk menempatinya.

Kasak-kusuk mulai membanjiri. Lampu kilat cahaya tak hentinya memerangkap gambar. Ketua agensi tempat Yuichiro bernaung, Saitou, sedikit bercerita kembali mengenai penjualan album _Gone_ yang kini sudah mencapai lebih dari dua juta keping.

Para pers rela bersabar demi mendapatkan informasi yang mereka nanti-nanti. Hingga akhirnya pernyataan Yuichiro berhasil mengoyak banyak perasaan wanita di luar sana. Namun tidak sedikit juga yang mengikhlaskan.

"Terima kasih atas penantian dan dukungan kalian selama ini." Baru kali ini Yuichiro tersenyum sebegitu bahagianya. "Aku akan menikah." Jemari sang wanita digenggamnya di atas meja. "Dengannya."

Serentak terkaget massal. Suara kilat lampu terdengar semakin heboh. Berondong pertanyaan dari wartawan rata-rata berbunyi sama.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan foto di paviliun di pinggir pantai waktu itu?"

"Jadi kabar yang tersiar bahwa Shindo Mikaela adalah mantan pacar Anda itu memang benar?"

"Ada yang mengatakan bahwa kalian mengalami cinta lokasi saat terlibat pembuatan videoklip _Gone_?"

"Yuichiro- _sama_ , kapan Anda akan melangsungkan pernikahan?"

Namun kejaran pertanyaan sedikit pun tidak digubris. Yuichiro, sang model, beserta beberapa orang yang tadi duduk berjejer memilih bungkam dan pergi.

* * *

Ada sepasang insan yang meneken kontrak sehidup semati di sebuah gereja. Acara itu digelar cukup tertutup untuk awak media. Para tamu undangan berkisar antara kerabat, sanak keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat yang dianggap penting saja.

Sang pria begitu tampan dengan padu padan tiga lapis pakaian. Bagian terluar adalah jas hitam. Sisanya adalah jas rompi abu-abu dengan dasi bersimpul kasual dengan warna senada sebagai aksen _inner_ dan lapisan terdalam merupakan kemeja warna putih. Celana panjang hitamnya sewarna dengan jas. Bahkan di saat hari bersejarah sekalipun sang penyanyi tetap terlihat sangat gaya.

Kecantikan mempelai wanita bisa dikategorikan sebagai penghuni langit― setara dengan bidadari. Gaun pengantin berkerah bentuk hati pada dada, menonjolkan keindahan bahunya. Gaun itu berwarna putih sekujur badan. Berpotongan _mullet_ ―yang pada bagian depan hanya mencapai lutut tapi memanjang ke belakang hingga menyapu lantai. Rok megarnya berlapis-lapis menyerupai mekarnya sebuah bunga. Pada tangannya terbungkus sarung tangan _lace_ pendek.

Dia begitu luar biasa jelita dengan rambut ikal tergerai ke depan di bagian sebelah kiri ditambahkan dengan asesoris jepit rambut berhias batu-batu permata pada bagian pinggir di sebelah kanan kepala.

Sosok penyanyi papan atas, Yuichiro, dan wanita yang berprofesi sebagai model, Mikaela, saling bergandengan sambil tersenyum lebar dalam balutan busana pengantin, merajai nyaris semua _cover_ majalah di negeri Sakura.

* * *

 **SELESAI**

* * *

 **a/n**

Jadi, Yuu sama Mika itu pacaran diam-diam, udah ML juga, foto indehoy mereka secara gaib tersebar, terus mereka putus. Lalu tiba-tiba nikah. Huahahahaha, endingnya enggak greget amat.

Fanfik ini terinspirasi dari sebuah pv Jepang, yang lagunya adalah lagu favorit saya. " **I hate u by ISSA x SoulJa + ROLA**." Sementara album GONE terinspirasi dari album **ISSA x SoulJa** yang bertitel **ISM**. Penampilan Yuu dalam adegan videoklip berlatar pesta saya ambil dari penampilan **SoulJa** di pv **I hate u**.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mereview, memfollow dan memfavoritkan serta mengikuti kiprah fanfik ini dari chapter pertama sampai chapter terakhir.

* * *

 **Credits**

 **I hate u by ISSA x SoulJa + ROLA dan ISM (ISSA x SoulJa) © SONIC GROOVE**

 **From Generasia.**

* * *

Salam manis

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
